Becoming better friends
by PZfan9213
Summary: This story is continuing my "How Stacy met Uncle Grandpa" story. Same ongoing story, just a different title. I've felt the story is no longer a "how they met" story and every time their friendship develops i'll continue the story with a new title.
1. Chapter 1

Becoming better friends Chapter 1

Once Pizza Steve gathered the rest of their friends he began to explain. "Ok guys, today is Stacy's birthday so Uncle G and I are planning a birthday party, it's not a surprise to her but we still don't want her to know what we are going to do." Pizza Steve said. Just then Uncle Grandpa walked in. "I'm back with the supplies Pizza Steve!" Uncle Grandpa shouted. "Alright, Uncle G, start setting up, along with everyone else." Pizza Steve replied. So, they all went to set up the party.

A couple hours later, Tiger and Stacy came back. When they walked in they saw the living room covered in red and black rock party décor. "Oh my gosh! Pizza Steve this looks amazing! You didn't have to do this!" Stacy shouted in excitement. "Oh, it was nothing." Pizza Steve replied. "Thanks again, you really, really didn't have to do this." Stacy said. "It's no problem, you deserve it." Pizza Steve responded. "I'm going to go change into something more decent." Stacy said, then took one of the bags she brought from shopping with Tiger and went into the bathroom.

About five minutes had pasted and Stacy finally came out of the bathroom. She was wearing a stunning red dress Tiger bought her for her birthday. "Woah." Everyone said in awe as they watched Stacy walk back into the living room. "That looks amazing!" Pizza Steve exclaimed as Stacy walked up to him. "Thanks!" Stacy replied. How about we start the party?" Pizza Steve asked. "Yeah!" Stacy replied as Uncle Grandpa turned on some music.

The party lasted till 11pm when they couldn't dance, eat cake, or party any longer. "*Yawn* I should probably be heading home now. Thank you guys so much for the party, cake, and gifts. You really, really, seriously didn't have to, and this is just the best thing someone has ever done for me." Stacy said as she started to tear up. "There's no need to thank us." Uncle Grandpa told her. "Seriously it's no problem." Pizza Steve added. "Well thanks again, and Tiger, thank you so much for the dress I really appreciate it." Stacy said. "*ROAR*" "I'm guessing that means you're welcome?" Stacy questioned. "Yes! That's exactly what she said!" Uncle Grandpa replied. "Oh cool! Anyway, I should head home thanks again." Stacy said as she headed for the door and left. "Bye!" Everyone said as Stacy walked out the door.

For the next few weeks Pizza Steve, Stacy, and the rest of the gang would hangout regularly. Then one day Stacy decided to get her hair done. After she got it done she went to show Pizza Steve and the others.

She knocked on the door, then once it opened, standing there was Pizza Steve. "Oh hey Sta-" Pizza Steve paused and his jaw dropped. "YOUR HAIR!" He shouted. "Yep! I dyed some of it red!" Stacy replied. "I love it!" Pizza Steve exclaimed. Just then, Uncle Grandpa walked up. "What's going on you guys?" Uncle Grandpa asked. Then when he looked at Stacy his eyes widened. Y-y-yo-you-your-your, hair." Uncle Grandpa stuttered. "Yep, dyed some of it." Stacy responded. "It looks amazing!" Uncle Grandpa said. "Thanks!" Stacy said as she walked into the RV. Then Uncle Grandpa gathered everyone in the living room to see Stacy's hair.

After a couple hours of chatting and complimenting, Stacy had to head out. "Well I had a lot of fun, and thanks for the compliments and support about my hair. I was kinda iffy about it as first but I really wanted to do it so I went ahead." Stacy said. "Well it looks absolutely amazing." Uncle Grandpa said. "Thanks." Stacy replied. Then Pizza Steve walked her to the door. "I really, really love your hair." Pizza Steve said. "Thanks again. I'm really glad you like it." Stacy replied. "Bye." Pizza Steve said as he held the door open for Stacy. Then she left.

Stacy, Pizza Steve, and the others continued to hang out regularly for the next two years. Stacy began to grow on them and became less shy. Pizza Steve became more of a brother to her, but she still had a crush on him, her love for him even grew. They were all really close, and Stacy would come over every day. And stay the night every weekend.

Then Stacy decided it was time for a change. One Friday afternoon she went to the RV for their weekend sleepover. She knocked on the door, and of course Pizza Steve was the one to answer it. But when he opened the door he saw something he never expected. Stacy's bangs were completely red, and her hair was down to her legs.

Pizza Steve was speechless, all he could do was stare at her hair with his jaw dropped to the floor. "Oh, this?" Stacy said as she combed her fingers through her hair. "This is even better than the red!" Pizza Steve exclaimed. "Here, come in." Pizza Steve said as he moved out of the way so Stacy could walk in. "Uncle G! Come here! You've got to see this!" Pizza Steve shouted. "What is it Pizza Steve?" Uncle Grandpa asked as he walked into the living room. Then he saw Stacy. "Who's this?" Uncle Grandpa questioned. "Uncle Grandpa, it's me, Stacy." Stacy responded. "WHAT!?" Uncle Grandpa exclaimed. "LOOK AT YOUR HAIR! IT'S AMAZING!" Uncle Grandpa shouted. "Thank you." Stacy replied.

Just then, Tiger came in. "*ROAR*" Tiger exclaimed with her jaw dropped and hearts in her eyes. "Thanks Tiger, I decided to grow my hair out. So far I'm liking this rock star look." Stacy replied. "So am I!" Pizza Steve added. "Alright well let's go have our sleepover Tiger!" Stacy said. "We'll see you guys around!" Stacy continued as they began to walk to Tiger's room.


	2. Chapter 2

Becoming better friends Chapter 2

Stacy and Tiger went to Tiger's room and partied all night, as usual. They didn't fall asleep till 3am. The next morning Uncle Grandpa let the girls sleep in, since he was wide awake hearing them party all night long, he couldn't sleep.

It was 11am when the girls finally woke up. Tiger headed out to the kitchen to grab some food and Stacy went to the bathroom to brush her hair. At 11:30am, Stacy finally came out of the bathroom. "*ROAR*" "Sorry Tiger, it took forever to tame this mane!" Stacy replied. "*ROAR*" "Yeah I'll go grab some breakfast." Stacy said as she walked out of Tiger's room, and to the kitchen.

"Good morning Stacy!" Uncle Grandpa said as Stacy took a seat at the table. "Good morning Uncle G!" Stacy replied. "Did you sleep well?" Pizza Steve asked. "Barely." Stacy responded. "Did you stay up late?" Uncle Grandpa asked. "Yeah, we didn't fall asleep till at least 3:30am." Stacy said. "Woah." Uncle Grandpa replied.

"Well here's some breakfast!" Uncle Grandpa said as he sat down a bowl of oatmeal in front of Stacy. "Thanks, Uncle G." Stacy said. "So, Stacy, did you have crazy bed head?" Pizza Steve asked, teasing her. "Oh my gosh it was crazy! It took me 30 minutes to brush!" Stacy said. "Wow!" Pizza Steve replied as he put his bowl in the sink and was about to head to the couch. "I'm going to watch some TV, you can join when you finish eating." Pizza Steve told Stacy. "I would love to but I have to head out early today, my grandma wants me to help her go grocery shopping, so I'll have to leave after I eat and pack up, sorry guys." Stacy replied. "That's fine! It's sweet of you to help your grandma!" Uncle Grandpa said.

When Stacy finished eating Uncle Grandpa took he bowl for her and put it in the sink. "Thanks for taking my bowl for me Uncle Grandpa. And thanks for making breakfast!" Stacy said. "It's no problem! We're glad you stayed with us! Are you going to stay again this weekend?" Uncle Grandpa said. "Thanks for letting me come! And of course, I will be coming back!" Stacy replied. Then Stacy gave Uncle Grandpa, and Pizza Steve a hug goodbye. "Tell Tiger I love her and that I'll see her tomorrow! Oh! And tell Mr. Gus too!" Stacy said, then she left.

Of course, for the next few weeks they continued to hang out on a daily basis. Then Stacy's birthday came. She was turning 17 and Uncle Grandpa & the gang was going to throw a party for her.

The day before her birthday she was hanging with Pizza Steve, when her phone started ringing. She looked down to see who it was. She jumped as she saw that it was her dad. It had been 4 ½ years since she'd seen or even talk to him! So, what could he want? She thought to herself. Then she answered her phone.

"Hello…. dad." Stacy hesitated. "Hi angel, I was wondering if you were available tomorrow to meet up in the park and catch up a bit." Her dad said. "OH! I-I-I- guess." Stacy stuttered as she panicked. "But we'll have to meet before 4pm, I have a birthday party." Stacy continued." "Alright sweetheart, how about 2pm?" Stacy's dad asked. "Sure." Stacy responded. "Welp! I'll see you tomorrow love." Stacy's dad said as he hung up the phone.

"So, that was your dad?" Pizza Steve asked. "Yep, he wants to see me tomorrow before the party so I'm going to meet him at the park tomorrow at 2pm." Stacy said. "Sounds cool." Pizza Steve replied. "Sort of…" Stacy said, then took a long awkward pause. "Well! I should be heading out anyway. See you tomorrow, Pizza Steve!" Then Stacy left.

That night Stacy couldn't sleep. She was thinking about all the horrible things that could happen once her dad saw her new looks, her heart shaped pepperoni, and not only that she had dyed some of her hair red but that it was down to her legs! Stacy only got 2 hours of sleep, she fell asleep at 3am and decided to stop trying at 5am.

It was 6am when Stacy knocked on Uncle Grandpa's door. Then Mr. Gus finally answered. "Stacy! What are you doing here? It's 6am!" Mr. Gus said when he looked down and saw Stacy standing at their door. "I know, it's just that I've been so nervous about seeing my dad today that I couldn't sleep, I've only gotten 2 hours so far." Stacy replied. "Why are you nervous about seeing your dad?" Mr. Gus questioned. "Because! I've haven't seen him in 4 years and he's going to be so mad when he sees what I've done with my hair." Stacy said. "You mean, he won't like it?" Mr. Gus asked. "No! My dad always believed in being who you were made to be and not changing anything. Plus, he didn't want me being unruly." Stacy responded. "Well, maybe he'll like it!" Mr. Gus said, trying to calm her down. "I doubt it." Stacy said. "I'm going to try to sleep on the couch if that's ok with you guys." Stacy continued as she walked to the couch and laid down. "Alright, try to get some sleep." Mr. Gus replied as he walked out of the living room to go back to bed. "I'll try." Stacy murmured to herself as she closed her eyes.

Stacy woke up at 10am. She was woken up by Uncle Grandpa, who was trying to wake her up to question why she was there so early. "Stacy, wake up." Uncle Grandpa said as he was shaking her. "Ugh, Uncle G, stop." Stacy groaned, as she was half asleep and half awake. Then Stacy finally woke up. "What are you doing here?" Uncle Grandpa asked. "I had a hard night and couldn't sleep so I came here thinking it would make me feel better." Stacy replied. "How did you get in?" Uncle Grandpa questioned. "I knocked on the door and Mr. Gus answered." Stacy responded.

Stacy hung out at the RV till it was time to go see her dad. But when it was finally 2pm she was still too nervous to go see her dad so she decided to go an hour late. She was hoping he would assume she wasn't going to show up and leave.

It was 3pm when Stacy showed up. When she got there the first thing she saw was her dad sitting on a bench. "Dang it! He's still here!" Stacy thought to herself. So, she took a deep breath, then began to walk towards her dad. Stacy stopped in front of her dad and just looked down at him till he looked back up at her. Then he finally looked up. "Stacy?" He asked making sure it was her. "Yep." Stacy replied knowing what was about to come. Her dad was speechless he couldn't talk to her in a normal tone or freak out, he just sat there, staring at her hair mostly.

Then he finally spoke. "What have you done for the past 4 ½ years?" He asked. "I um, well for one, I dyed my hair, and grew it out." Stacy responded. "I can see that, but tell me, why did you do it?" Her dad asked. "Because dad. I like it." Stacy told him. "But it's not what you were born with!" Stacy's dad said as he began to freak out on her. "You look like a hippie with your hair down to your legs! And the red looks ridiculous, it makes you look like a stoner!" Her dad continued. "And this, red heart! What is this?" He questioned as he continued to panic. "YOU KNOW WHAT DAD! I DON'T HAVE TO SIT HERE AND TAKE THIS! I'M LEAVING AND I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!" Stacy shouted as she ran off. Then her dad left too.


	3. Chapter 3

Becoming better friends Chapter 3

When Stacy got back to the RV she stomped through the door and sat on the couch bitterly. Just then, Pizza Steve walked up. "What's wrong Stace?" Pizza Steve asked her, calling her by one of his many nicknames he had for her. "My dad!" She shouted. "Did he not like your new look?" Pizza Steve asked. "NO! He didn't!" Stacy shouted, again. "SORRY! For…freaking out…" Stacy continued. "It's alright." Pizza Steve replied. Stacy sighed. "I knew it would end badly…" Stacy sniffled. "What happened?" Pizza Steve wondered. "My dad hated the way I looked, he said my long hair makes me look like a hippie and the red makes me look like a…. well I don't want to repeat what he said. I'm not going to lie, it upsets me too much." Stacy cried.

Pizza Steve put his hand on Stacy's shoulder. "Look," Pizza Steve

Began. "I know how you feel, really, really I do." Pizza Steve continued. "You do?" Stacy questioned. "Yep, I didn't exactly have a good dad either." Pizza Steve smirked. "What?" Stacy wondered. "Yeah," Pizza Steve said then paused. Pizza Steve and Stacy just looked at each other for a few minutes. "Well thanks for this talk Pizza Steve, I really appreciate it." Stacy said. "It's no problem." Pizza Steve replied. "Ok well! Time to get ready for your party!" Pizza Steve said. "We're going to start decorating while you go get ready!" Pizza Steve continued. "Alright!" Stacy replied as she hopped off the couch and went to Tiger's room to get ready.

It was finally 4pm and everyone was waiting for Stacy to make her grand entrance. Just then the elevator doors opened and there was Stacy wearing her beautiful red dress she wore during her 14th birthday that Tiger got her as a birthday present that year. But she had it altered with some sparkles. She looked stunning as her brown curly locks bounced as she walked with the train of her dress following behind her. She then walked up to her friends. "This is the greatest I've ever seen you look." Pizza Steve said. Getting lost in her gorgeous robin egg blue eyes. "Thanks!" Stacy replied. Then Pizza Steve shook his head, "Uh! Should we get the party started?" Pizza Steve asked. "Yeah!" Stacy exclaimed. They were all dancing when all of a sudden, a slow dance song came on. Everyone looked at Uncle Grandpa, since he was the one that made the song playlist. "What? I like this kind of music." Uncle Grandpa said as everyone stared at him, confused. "Well…. should we take advantage of this song?" Stacy asked, hoping Pizza Steve would slow dance with her. "I guess." Pizza Steve replied. Then he grabbed Stacy as he hesitated. Stacy held on to Pizza Steve as they began to dance. Pizza Steve wasn't sure if he was uncomfortable or not, but he didn't want to ruin it for Stacy. So, they continued to dance for two minutes, till the song ended. "Thanks Pizza Steve, that was really nice," Stacy said. "It's no problem, it was... kinda fun." Pizza Steve replied. Then they went on with the rest of their night.

It was midnight when they finally got tired, and they all had a sleepover in the living room. As everyone was setting up their beds in the living room, Stacy went to Tiger's room to change out of her dress and take off her make up. Pizza Steve noticed that she was not in the living room and went looking for her, and the first place he looked was Tiger's room. Pizza Steve knocked on the door, even though it was cracked open a little. "Can I come in?" He asked. "Oh! Pizza Steve! Yeah! Sure, come in!" Stacy replied. "I had a lot of fun today." Pizza Steve admitted as he walked into Tiger's room. "I did too!" Stacy responded. "Thanks for the dance it was really comforting considering the day I just had with my dad and stuff." Stacy continued. "Oh yeah! Oops I forgot about that dance, yeah it was… cool." Pizza Steve said. "Oh…" Stacy mumbled. "I love your dress, I really like that red color." Pizza Steve said, changing the subject. "Thanks." Stacy replied. "Well, I'll be out in a few minutes, so I'll meet you out there." Stacy continued. "Alright." Pizza Steve replied as he left.

Stacy walked up to Tiger's mirror. "What was I thinking?" Stacy said to herself. "He was obviously uncomfortable from the very beginning of that dance. I should've never asked for him to dance with me. He probably hates me now!" Stacy went on. Then she grabbed her pillow that she had in Tiger's room and headed for the living room.

"There you are!" Uncle Grandpa said as Stacy walked into the living room and joined her friends, who were just about to tell scary stories. "You're just in time! We were about to start telling scary stories!" Uncle Grandpa said. "I love scary stories! Good thing I made it in time!" Stacy replied. Then Uncle Grandpa began telling one of his scary stories, and for the next couple of hours they were all having fun trading scary stories with each other.

It was 2am. Pizza Steve and Stacy were the only ones still awake. They were talking about their favorite rock songs when Stacy decided it would be a good time to apologize about the dance from earlier. "Hey, Pizza Steve…." Stacy said. "Yeah?" Pizza Steve replied. "I wanted to apologize…. about the dance earlier. I feel like I forced you to dance with me and I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable." Stacy said. "What? There's no need to apologize, I mean, yeah… I wasn't expecting it but…" Pizza Steve paused. "You never know what kind of songs Uncle G is going to play! It would've been awkward if we didn't dance!" Pizza Steve continued. "Yeah, Uncle G is pretty unpredictable, and maybe it would've been weird. Can you image us standing there awkwardly for three minutes? Now that would've been weird!" Stacy responded, then they both laughed about it. "*Yawn* I'm getting pretty tired. I think I'm going to go to sleep now." Stacy said. "Same here." Pizza Steve replied as he yawned. "Thanks again for the party." Stacy said. "And the dance." She giggled. "It's no problem." Pizza Steve responded. "Goodnight, Pizza Steve." Stacy said as she laid down. "Goodnight." Pizza Steve replied as he too laid down.

Stacy made sure to wake up early and fix her hair so her friends didn't see her bed head. After she finished brushing her hair, Stacy walked back into the living room and saw that her friends had already cleaned up & made breakfast. "Hey Stacy! We made breakfast! Come join us!" Uncle Grandpa said. Stacy walked over to the table. "Thanks for making breakfast Uncle G!" Stacy said. "It's no problem!" Uncle Grandpa replied. Stacy sat down and they all continued to eat breakfast.

When they finished eating, Pizza Steve and Stacy went outside to ride skateboards. "Nice one, Stacy!" Pizza Steve said as Stacy did a little flip on her skateboard. "Thanks. Hey! How about we go get some gelato?" Stacy suggested. "That sounds awesome!" Pizza Steve replied. So, Pizza Steve popped his head in the door of the RV. "Uncle G!" Pizza Steve shouted. "What is it, Pizza Steve?" Uncle Grandpa said as he walked to the door. "Can Stacy and I go get some gelato?" Pizza Steve asked. "I guess so." Uncle Grandpa responded. "Thanks Uncle G!" Pizza Steve replied as he walked away. "Alright! We can go get some gelato!" Pizza Steve said as he walked over to Stacy. "Yay! Let's go!" Stacy replied then they started to walk to the ice cream parlor.

When they got in line to order, Pizza Steve suggested a flavor that Stacy should get. "Hey, Cici, you should get triple chocolate, it's really good!" Pizza Steve suggested. "Oooh!" Stacy beamed. "You know what, I will get that! It sounds super good!" Stacy continued. So, they both got triple chocolate gelato. Then once they ordered they went back to the RV, and sat in the grass, eating their gelato.

. "So, tell me Stacy, how long have you had problems with your dad?" Pizza Steve asked. "Um… I'd rather not talk about that, Pizza Steve." Stacy replied. "Why not? It's not that big of a deal, just tell me I won't tell anyone." Pizza Steve insisted. "No Pizza Steve! I don't want to talk about it! And I'm ashamed of you for trying to force it out of me! Shame on you, you're better than that!" Stacy shouted. "Well sorry!" Pizza Steve sassed. "I thought we were closer than that!" Pizza Steve went on. "We are very close, but I never like to talk about my situation with my dad. You know that!" Stacy responded. "Ok, ok to be honest, we relate when it comes to that, and I'd like someone to talk to about it." Pizza Steve said. "Oh, I get it." Stacy replied.

Stacy put down her gelato, grabbed Pizza Steve's hand and headed inside. When they got inside Stacy dragged Pizza Steve to his room. She closed the flap to his pizza box, turned on the hot sauce lamp for a little light and turned off the light.

The only light they had in the room was the lamp. "Uh… Stacy, why did you bring me in here?" Pizza Steve asked. "To talk about our dads of course! That's what you wanted to do right?" Stacy replied. "Yeah, ok. I just didn't expect you to give in." Pizza Steve said. "Uh! I did not give in!" Stacy joked. "Yeah, sure." Pizza Steve responded, catching on to her little joke. "So, where do we start?" Stacy asked. "Oh, I never thought we'd get this far." Pizza Steve replied. "Well, aren't you lucky?" Stacy teased. "Well I guess I'll start." Stacy continued.

They talked for hours. It was about 9pm when the flap to Pizza Steve's pizza box opened. "Oh! There you guys are! I've been looking all over for you! I was so worried!" Uncle Grandpa exclaimed. "Sorry Uncle G! We didn't mean to hide. Just having a friendly conversation." Stacy replied. "What do you need Uncle G?" Pizza Steve asked. "I just came to say it's time for bed." Uncle Grandpa responded. "Is it alright if I stay the night?" Stacy asked. "Yeah! Go ahead." Uncle Grandpa encouraged. "Thanks Uncle G!" Stacy said as Uncle Grandpa left.

"Do you want to stay in my room tonight?" Pizza Steve asked. "Um, I would, like to, but I'm not so sure it's a good idea." Stacy hesitated. "Why not? What's your concern?" Pizza Steve wondered. "Well, I'm… ya know, female. And you're, male, and we're both… grown." Stacy replied. "Oh! I see. Yeah that's understandable but Stacy, we're practically siblings, it's nothing weird or uncomfortable." Pizza Steve explained. "Yeah, I guess you're right. So, I guess I'll stay in here. It could be fun!" Stacy exclaimed. "Exactly!" Pizza Steve replied. "I'll go grab the air mattress." Stacy said as she walked out of Pizza Steve's room.

When Stacy walked back into Pizza Steve's room there was a pile of snacks that Pizza Steve was standing next to. "Hey! I grabbed us some snacks, hope you don't mind." Pizza Steve jested. "Um of course I don't mind! I love food!" Stacy chortled. "Awesome!" Pizza Steve cheered.

Stacy and Pizza Steve played videos games, ate snacks, talked, rode skateboards, practiced karate moves, watched movies, listened to music, and told jokes, all night. It was 5am when they finally fell asleep. Uncle Grandpa had to wake them up at 1pm. "Stacy! Pizza Steve! Wake up!" Uncle Grandpa shouted. Pizza Steve got up and went into the living room, Stacy went to brush her hair. "Hey Uncle G." Pizza Steve said in a wearied way. "You know better than to sleep in too late." Uncle Grandpa baffled. "Sorry Uncle G, we stayed up late hanging out." Pizza Steve replied. "How late?" Uncle Grandpa clouded. "Um…." Pizza Steve hesitated. "5am." Pizza Steve quivered. "Pizza Steve…." Uncle Grandpa said. "You know you guys can't stay up past 12am." Uncle Grandpa continued. "But Stacy and Tiger get to stay up till like 3am." Pizza Steve replied. "That's different, Pizza Steve, they're girls, it's just a girl thing." Uncle Grandpa explained. "Not really. Girls stay up talking and doing fun things, that's what we were doing!" Pizza Steve retorted. "Pizza Steve, don't argue with me!" Uncle Grandpa shouted. "Whatever." Pizza Steve replied as he walked away. When he was walking towards the elevator door Stacy was walking out and they bumped right into each other and fell. They both looked at each other and started laughing hysterically. Uncle Grandpa rushed over and grabbed one of each of their hands and picked them up. "You guys alright?" Uncle Grandpa asked. "Yeah, we're perfectly fine." Stacy giggled. "Yep, we're fine." Pizza Steve laughed. "You two should be more careful you could've gotten hurt." Uncle Grandpa worried. "We're fine Uncle G!" Pizza Steve insisted. "You are this time, just be more careful." Uncle Grandpa implored. "Alright, fine Uncle G." Pizza Steve replied. "Come on cheesy, let's go do guitar practices." Stacy said. "Alright." Pizza Steve responded as the both went to Pizza Steve's room.

A few hours later Uncle Grandpa shouted for them. "Stacy! Pizza Steve! Dinner's ready!" Stacy and Pizza Steve walked into the living room, over to the kitchen, and sat down at the table. "How was your day guys?" Uncle Grandpa asked. "It was fine." Stacy and Pizza Steve said at the same time. Uncle Grandpa smiled as he sat down at the table to eat. "You guys are such great friends." Uncle Grandpa said. "Yeah, I guess we are." Pizza Steve said. "Oh! I almost forgot! I need to call my grandma. Uncle G, is it ok if I stay tonight and all weekend?" Stacy exclaimed. "You could stay here as long as you want Stacy." Uncle Grandpa replied. "Thanks Uncle G!" Stacy responded as she hopped down from her seat and went to call her grandma.

A couple minutes later, Stacy came back. "Can I help clean up?" Stacy asked as she walked up to Mr. Gus who was washing dishes. "That's so sweet of you to offer but you don't have to do that." Mr. Gus replied. "Please! I want to! You guys are always doing things for me now I want to help!" Stacy insisted as she hopped on the counter. Then she grabbed a sponge, a plate, and started helping. "You're so sweet Stacy." Mr. Gus said. Just then, Pizza Steve walked into the kitchen. "Hey Stacy, what are you doing?" Pizza Steve asked. "Helping Mr. Gus with the dishes." Stacy answered. "Ugh! Mr. Gus is making you clean dishes?" Pizza Steve replied. "No, I wanted to help!" Stacy said. "Wouldn't you rather ride skateboards with me outside?" Pizza Steve asked. "Nah, I'm ok. I'm going to help Mr. Gus for a little bit." Stacy answered. "Alright, suit yourself." Pizza Steve said as he went outside.

It was going on 9pm. Uncle Grandpa had Stacy and Pizza Steve sit on the couch so he can talk to them. "Alright, Stacy you can stay the night but! You have to stay in Tiger's room. This doesn't mean you can't stay in Pizza Steve's room anymore, it just that you stayed up really late last night. So, staying in Pizza Steve's room is something that won't happen too often. Also, Tiger knows that you stayed up really late so she will be going to bed early for you tonight." Uncle Grandpa explained. "She doesn't have to go to bed early just so I do." Stacy replied. "Um…. She's monitoring you." Uncle Grandpa said. "What!?" Stacy blurted. "I want to make sure you go to sleep." Uncle Grandpa answered. "You don't, trust me?" Stacy asked with the biggest puppy eyes. "No, no! I do it's just that, I want you to get some sleep tonight." Uncle Grandpa explained. "Alright," Stacy sympathized as she hopped off the couch and headed to Tiger's room. "You too Pizza Steve." Uncle Grandpa said. "Ok." Pizza Steve mumbled as he too hopped off the couch and headed to bed.


	4. Chapter 4

Becoming better friends Chapter 4

The next morning, Stacy woke up early and made waffles for everyone. "What's that delicious smell?" Pizza Steve said as he walked into the living room. "Waffles!" Stacy shouted. "Did you make breakfast Stacy?" Uncle Grandpa asked as he walked in the room. "Yep!" Stacy replied. "That's so sweet of you!" Uncle Grandpa exclaimed. "It was really no problem; you guys do everything for me so I thought I'd do something for you. However, I did make a little mess but I'll for sure get it cleaned up." Stacy said. "Don't worry we'll clean up the kitchen." Uncle Grandpa responded. "No, no, I'll clean it up, I insist! Seriously, like… just don't respond." Stacy implored and giggled. "Alright fine, if you insist." Uncle Grandpa said as he sat down at the table. "These taste really good!" Pizza Steve exclaimed with a mouth full of waffles. "Thanks." Stacy replied handing Pizza Steve a napkin. "I'm glad they taste edible! I actually never really learned how to cook." Stacy laughed. "Woah really!? You can't tell!" Uncle Grandpa told her. "Well that's good."

After breakfast Stacy quickly cleaned up because Pizza Steve wanted to talk to her outside. "Alright, what did you want to talk about, Pizza Steve?" Stacy asked as she walked out of the RV and over to Pizza Steve. Pizza Steve patted the grass next to him wanting Stacy to sit next to him. Stacy blushed as she sat next to him. "So, have you thought about the questioned I asked you 4 ½ years ago?" Pizza Steve asked. "4 ½ years ago?" Stacy shouted, puzzled. "What question?" Stacy continued. "You don't remember?" Pizza Steve questioned. "No, I don't" Stacy insisted. "I asked if you would move into the UG RV when you turned 18. I know you're not 18 yet but I think you're ready." "Oh… Pizza Steve." Stacy looked over at Pizza Steve, who was smiling at her. "I don't know if I should…" "Why not!? We're best friends! What's holding you back?" Pizza Steve asked. "I don't know, I-I just- "Pizza Steve interrupted her. "Just nothing! Stacy! Please! Move into the RV with us." Pizza Steve pleaded. Stacy quietly stared at Pizza Steve, and he stared back hoping for a response. "Look, Pizza Steve, will it make you feel better if I think about it for a while?" "I guess, but I gave you 4 ½ years to think about it!" "I know but really? I have a life ya know." "Yeah, I guess." Pizza Steve replied with a little frown. "I'll give you an answer at the end of the month." "The end of the month?! That's like 3 weeks away!" "Pizza Steve, please, this is a life changing decision! And it's more like 2 it's the 14th." "Alright, I'll back off a bit."

That night, Stacy slept in Tiger's room. "So, Tiger, I have a question." "*ROAR*" "Pizza Steve wants me to move in with you guys, what do you think I should do?" "*ROAR*" "Yeah, I don't know, I mean I would love to! But it's up to Uncle G, and what will everyone else think, and I don't want to be a bother." "*ROAR*" "That's what you all tell me but, do you guys really want another person in the RV?" "*ROAR*" "Well I have a while to think about it, but in that time, I would have to ask Uncle G." Stacy panicked.

While Stacy and Tiger were hanging out, Pizza Steve went to talk to Uncle Grandpa about Stacy moving in. "Hey, Uncle G, what do you think about Stacy moving in with us?" "That sounds like a great idea Pizza Steve!" "Yeah, but Stacy's not sure about it, I want her to move in but she's nervous about it." "Why?" "I don't know. She said she'll give me an answer at the end of the month."

The Next morning Stacy talked to Uncle Grandpa about moving in, unaware that Pizza Steve did that last night. "Hey…. Uncle G, can we talk?" "Sure! What do you need to talk about?" "Well, um…" Stacy took a deep breath. "Pizza Steve wants me to move in…" Then Uncle Grandpa interrupted her. "Yeah! I heard about that!" "You did? How?" "Pizza Steve asked me last night! I know you're still thinking about it but just so you know, I think it's a great idea, and you're more than welcome to live here!" "Really?! I mean I'm still going to think about it but, that makes me feel better! Thanks Uncle G!" Then Stacy ran off to find Pizza Steve.

She found him playing video games in his room. "Hey peezy." "Hey stace." "So, um, I talked to Uncle Grandpa about moving in, he told me you already asked." "What did he say?" "He said I'm more than welcome to live here." "So, are you going to move in?" "I'm not sure yet, I told you I'd give you an answer at the end of the month. But, it did make me feel more comfortable." "Well that's good! Come play video games with me." "Alright." They had so much fun playing video games that they lost track of time, they took a break from playing at 2pm when they finally got hungry. "Hey, we haven't seen you two around here in a while." Mr. Gus said as they walked by the couch. "Yeah whatever." Pizza Steve replied as he continued to walk to the kitchen. But Stacy stopped. "Yeah, we were just hanging out, playing video games." "Maybe you two should go outside for a bit." Uncle Grandpa suggested. "That sounds nice! Come on Pizza Steve! Let's go outside!" "Fine! But let me grab a banana first."

Then Stacy raced outside, and plopped down in the grass, it was a beautiful, cool summer day. "Doesn't this air feel great, Pizza Steve?" "Sure. How about we take a ride on my speed cycle?" "Come on, Pizza Steve! Come lay in the grass with me, how about we just enjoy the nice weather for once!" "Ugh, that's kinda boring." "No, it's not! It's relaxing!" "Fine! I'll sit next to you if it makes you happy." "That makes me very happy." A couple minutes had pasted and they were still laying in the grass. "This wind feels great in my hair!" "I bet." Then Stacy grabbed Pizza Steve and started rolling around in the grass with him. "Hey!" Pizza Steve shouted as they began to roll down the small hill in the front yard. Then, they finally came to stop, they were both trying to catch their breath from laughing. "Alright, maybe that wasn't a good idea, my hair is all tangled." Stacy giggled, then went inside to brush her hair.

That night, Uncle Grandpa allowed Stacy to sleep in Pizza Steve's room. "Hey, cici, you want to stay up late playing video games?" "I would love to Pizza Steve but, I'm really tired plus, we can't stay up too late, remember that's why I can't stay in your room all the time." "Yeah alright. Goodnight, I guess." "Goodnight Pizza Steve."

Stacy wanted to leave early that morning so she could get home and really think about if she wanted to move into the RV yet or not. She woke up, brushed her hair, packed her stuff, and wrote a letter for Pizza Steve saying that she left so he wouldn't wake up and wonder where she is.

The next week went by real fast but on July 21st Stacy raced over to the RV for their weekend sleepover. She had a big announcement. When she got to the RV Pizza Steve was in the front yard waiting for her. "Hey!" Pizza Steve shouted as Stacy ran up to him. "Hey! Let's go inside, I have great news to tell everyone!" So, they both rushed inside. Stacy gathered everyone on the couch as she stood in front of them all. "Alright! I have great news!" "What is it Stacy?" Uncle Grandpa questioned. "I…. ok... I got a job!" Stacy shouted. Everyone cheered. "That's awesome! What's the job?" Pizza Steve blurted. "That's kinda the bad part about it, I'll be working as a waitress at a local burger joint." "That's not that bad!" Uncle Grandpa chimed in. "I guess. At least I'll be making money so I can't complain too much, but I can already tell my boss hates me." "Don't worry Stacy, everything will be fine! Congratulations on the job!" Uncle Grandpa assured. "Thanks. How about we go hang out in your room Tiger?" "*ROAR*"

When they got to Tiger's room, Stacy wanted to talk to Tiger about something she had been meaning to tell her. "Hey, Tiger, there was something I wanted to talk about, ya know, like a girl-to-girl conversation." "*ROAR*" "Well…. Ever since I first met you guys I've had a major crush on Pizza Steve. I know it's cliché but I can't help it. He acts like he's too good for anyone, and acts like nothing phases him, but I know that deep down he's an insecure, emotional guy, and I love that about him. He comes off as a jerk but I know he's a lovable guy. He's great at hiding his feelings, so I'm not sure if having a crush on him will get me anywhere. I don't want it all to be for nothing. But I can picture us dating, and even having kids together! I know it's wrong but… I love him." Stacy sighed, as she was realizing just how pointless her crush on Pizza Steve was. "*ROAR, MEOW, ROAR*." "I can't just tell him! He could reject me, ruining our friendship! I kinda wanted to wait and see if he feels the same way and would make the first move." "*ROAR*" "Oh, moving in?" I don't know, I'm still thinking."

That morning Tiger and Stacy decided to hang out at the mall. They finally came home around 3pm. "Hey Stacy!" Pizza Steve shouted from the kitchen as the girls walked in. "Where have you been?" "We went to the mall." "Sounds fun. You wanna sleep in my room tonight? Uncle G bought me a new video game we could try out." "Sure!" "Hey! Uncle G! Can Stacy stay in my room tonight?" Pizza Steve hollered at Uncle Grandpa who was watching TV in the living room. "Sure!" Uncle Grandpa replied. "Alright! Let's go!" Pizza Steve cheered as he ran off to his room with Stacy following close behind. When Stacy finally caught up, Pizza Steve was putting the game into the game system. Then, he tossed a controller to Stacy. They played for a couple hours, till they went to eat dinner. But continued shortly after they ate. And they continued to play till 11pm, when they fell asleep, while playing the game.

In the morning, Uncle Grandpa came in to find Pizza Steve and Stacy asleep next to each other, in front of the TV, with the controllers in their hands and the TV still on. "Hey! Wake up you two!" Uncle Grandpa shouted, waking them up immediately. "Where are we?" Pizza Steve perplexed as he rubbed his eyes. "We're in your room, Pizza Steve." "Oh, didn't notice." Pizza Steve giggled as they both stood up. "You two should come get breakfast." Uncle Grandpa noted as he left the room. "Woah, look at your hair!" Pizza Steve jested. "Shut up, Pizza Steve!" Stacy giggled. "Welp, I'm gonna go eat." "Alright, I'll be there in a few minutes."

About 10 minutes later, Stacy finally came to the kitchen. "It's about time!" Pizza Steve joked. Stacy smiled as she hopped up next to Pizza Steve. "Thanks for the breakfast Uncle G." "You're welcome, Stacy." Stacy turned to Pizza Steve "Hey, so, after we eat I promised Tiger I'd hang with her for a bit." "Ok, I'll probably be outside riding my speed cycle if you need me." "Alright." After Stacy at she hopped down from the table and went to Tiger's room.

"Hey Tiger!" "*ROAR*" "So…. What do you want to do?" "*ROAR*" "I was thinking maybe we could… paint our nails?" Stacy hesitated. "*ROAR*" "Yeah… I just thought we'd just do something girly for once, since I don't like to do it often." "*ROAR*" So, the girls went along, painting their nails. When they were done, Stacy & Tiger jammed out to some music for a little bit. They lost track of time doing all kinds of girly stuff, Stacy was actually enjoying it for a little bit. But it wasn't something she'd like to do all the time, but every once in a while, with Tiger.

Stacy walked out into the living room and saw Pizza Steve watching TV with Uncle Grandpa, and Mr. Gus. "Hey Stacy! Wanna watch TV with us?" Pizza Steve asked. "Nah, I think I'm going to go take a walk for a bit. "Alright." So, Stacy went outside, and sat down by a tree. She was enjoying the soothing breeze in her hair. A couple minutes later Pizza Steve came outside to join her. He handed her a banana as he sat down next to her. "Oooh! I love bananas!" "Yep! I knew that! That's why I brought you one!" "Thanks!" They both continued to eat their bananas. "Hey, I've got a quick question." "What is it, Pizza Steve?" "I know you said you would have an answer at the end of the month but…- " "Pizza Steve, no, I'm not answering you. I will give an answer at the end of the month." "Ugh!" "Welp, I'm going inside, you're welcome to join me if you like." "Hey!" Pizza Steve shouted as the caught up with Stacy. "Let's do prank calls!" "OMG Yes!"

They both rushed inside and over to the phone. "Hey! I've got the perfect number!" Stacy shouted. She grabbed the phone, put in the number, pressed call, and handed the phone to Pizza Steve. "Hello, this is the president of the united states. I'm calling random people to check up on them, …Ok…. Bye." Then Pizza Steve hung up. "Everything alright?" "Yeah, um… he threatened me…" "Oh… let's do something else." "Yeah." They went to Pizza Steve's room to play video games.

A couple hours later Uncle Grandpa came in. "What are you guys doing?" "We're playing videos games Uncle G." Pizza Steve replied keeping his eyes glued to the TV. "Yes!" Stacy shouted as she jumped up. "I won!" "Dang it Uncle G! You made me lose!" Pizza Steve raged. "How about you two go outside!" Uncle Grandpa suggested. "Yeah, let's go Pizza Steve." Stacy agreed as she rubbed her eyes. "Fine, let's go." Pizza Steve said as he got up. So they both headed outside.


	5. Chapter 5

Becoming better friends Chapter 5

July flew by really fast, and before they all knew it, it was August 1st. Stacy went over to the RV to give Pizza Steve an answer about her moving into the RV.

When she got to the RV, Pizza Steve was standing by the side walk, waiting for her. "So…? You moving in?" Stacy walked passed him and over to the tree in their front yard. She sat down and patted the grass next to her, wanted Pizza Steve to sit next to her. "Well?" Pizza Steve asked as he sat down. "So… I've really, REALLY, thought about it. Between right now and 12 hours ago I've changed my decision like, 5 times but! I've decided…" Stacy had the smallest little frown on her face and Pizza Steve looked concerned. "I've decided….. I'LL MOVE IN! But only because I can pay rent." "Stacy, you don't have to pay rent, Uncle G will let you live here for free, none of Uncle G's friends pay rent because we're friends, not customers." "I'm going to talk to Uncle G about it first." "Ok but I'm telling you, you don't have to pay."

They ran into the RV. "Uncle G! Stacy decided to move in!" Pizza Steve shouted as he ran up to Uncle Grandpa and Mr. Gus, who were watching TV, Stacy was following behind. "That's awesome Stacy!" Uncle Grandpa cheered. "Yeah, I've decided to move in because I'm able to pay rent." Uncle Grandpa got off the couch, and bent down to Stacy. "You don't have to pay rent, you're my friend" Then Uncle Grandpa stood back up. "And my friends live here for free." "I told you sooooo." Pizza Steve leaned over and whispered to Stacy. "Thank you, Uncle G, I really appreciate it. But where would I stay?" "We'll build you a room." "No way! You don't have to do that!" "But we already started building it." "Oh… ok, thanks again!" "It's no problem, we're so excited for you to move in!" Uncle Grandpa insisted. "I'm excited too!" "When are you moving in?" Pizza Steve asked. "When the rooms done I guess." "You can move in today if you want." Uncle Grandpa informed her. "Where would I stay?" "My room!" Pizza Steve blurted. "Yeah, you can stay in his room, or Tiger's room! It will be like a sleepover till your room is done!" Mr. Gus added. "Alright! But I can't today I still have to pack my stuff." "Ok, I'll come over tomorrow and help." "Sounds good, I'll do a some packing tonight, and you can help finish tomorrow. Well, I have to head out, I have open house for school today so yeah, bye guys!" "Bye!" They all shouted as she left.

That night, Stacy boxed most of her stuff. The next day she waited by the door all day for Pizza Steve. Finally, around 3pm, Pizza Steve showed up. Before he got a chance to knock on the door, Stacy opened it. "Hey! You're here!" "Hey! yeah!" Then Pizza Steve walked in. "I don't think i've ever seen your grandma's house before." Pizza Steve said as he looked around. "Yeah I don't think you have. There's a first time for everything! Come on, let's go to my room." She started walking to her room and Pizza Steve followed behind. When Stacy got to her bedroom door and slowly opened it as Pizza Steve continued to catch up behind her. They walked in her room. Pizza Steve paused and looked around while Stacy walked over to pick up a box. "You have an awesome room!" Pizza Steve exclaimed. "Thanks, but it's not as awesome as yours." Stacy giggled. "Well, yeah... of course! Pizza Steve has the most awesome room in the universe!" "Whatever you say." Stacy giggled. "So, what can I help with?" Pizza Steve asked. "You can grab any box and take it to the RV." "Alright." Pizza Steve grabbed a box and headed to the RV.

A little while later Stacy had all her stuff in the RV and was ready to go. "Alright, before we go i'm going to say bye to my grandma." "Ok, I'll wait for you by the RV." Then Pizza Steve went to the RV. Stacy said her goodbye fast and made her way to the RV. "You ready?" Pizza Steve questioned as Stacy walked up. She took a deep breath. "Yep." "Look, everything will be fine, you can always visit your grandma." Pizza Steve insisted. "I know. It's just that, it's change and i don't really like change." "But it's a good change. Wouldn't you like to live with me, Uncle G, GRFT, Mr. Gus and go on our fun adventures?" "I would love that, but i'll just be a little shy at first." "That's fine." Pizza Steve opened the door to the RV and walked in. Stacy took another deep breath and walked in. "Welcome to the RV Stacy!" Everyone shouted. "Aw! You guys!" Stacy sat down on the couch with her friends surrounding her. "Thank you guys for welcoming me in your home, i'm glad i have you guys as friends, all of you are so sweet." "We're glad you're our friend too." Uncle Grandpa replied. "Let's move your boxes into the basement untill your room is ready." Mr. Gus added. "Alright." Stacy responded. Mr. Gus, Uncle Grandpa, and GRFT grabbed some boxes and headed for the basement. Stacy shivered. "I'm so nervous and yet so excited!" "Don't worry, you'll be fine here!" Pizza Steve asserted. "Yeah.." Then Uncle Grandpa came back upstairs. "Hey Stacy, is there anything in those boxes that you're going to need or want in the next few days?" Uncle Grandpa asked. "Nope, I've got everything in my suit case, I should be fine." "Alright, well make yourself at home!" Uncle Grandpa said as he walk away. "Let's go to my room." "Alright." Then the both went to Pizza Steve's room.

"So... I'm gonna go grab the air mattress." "Ok, I'm going to put in a video game." A couple minutes later, Stacy came back with the air mattress. "Not too long from now I'll be sleeping in my actually bed." "Yep. Alright! I got the game loaded!" "Awesome!" Stacy sat down next to Pizza Steve and they began to play their game. But before they could really start playing, Uncle Grandpa came in. "Hey guys, dinner will be ready soon." "alright." Pizza Steve said in a zoned out tone, he was busy playing his game. "What's for dinner Uncle G?" Stacy asked."Spaghetti" Uncle Grandpa replied. "That's one of my favorite foods!" "I know, that's why i'm making it." "Aw that's so sweet of you!" "It will be done in a few minutes so, better turn off your game now and start heading to the kitchen." "Ok!" "Yeah, Yeah, whatever." Then Uncle Grandpa went back to the kitchen. "I'm going to head to the kitchen, Pizza Steve." "Alright, then I'll win!" "Ok!"

A few minutes later Pizza Steve came to the kitchen. "There you are!" "Yep." Uncle Grandpa made Pizza Steve a plate of spaghetti and sat it in front of him. "So, Stacy, after we eat do you want to head back to my room and continue playing our game?" "Sure." When they finished eating they raced back to Pizza Steve's room. As always they played their video game till they went to bed.

The next morning, Stacy woke up early. She was sitting on the couch, with her phone checking her emails as Pizza Steve came in. "Hey Cici, wanna go outside and take a ride on my speed cycle?" "Um... actually Pizza Steve, i'm going to spend the day with Uncle G..." "What?" "Yeah.. since i'm going to be living in the RV I should probably get to know everyone better." "Fine, how about we hang tomorrow then?" "Uh... I'm hanging out with tomorrow.." "Seriously? I understand hanging out with Uncle G but, why would you want to hang out with boring Mr. Gus?" "I like , and i'd like to get to know him more." "Whatever." Pizza Steve walked away in a huff. Then Uncle Grandpa walked in. "Hey Uncle G! What did you have planned for us today?" "I wanted to try new hotdog recipes and taste test them." "Ooh! I love hotdogs!"

Stacy and Uncle Grandpa spent all day cooking hotdogs then eating them. Later that evening, Stacy went to find Pizza Steve in his room. He was dancing to some music. Stacy lifted the lid to his pizza box, just enough to where she could peek in. She watched him for a couple minutes before he stopped, and she came in. "Hey Pizza Steve." "Oh..." Pizza Steve paused for a minute. "Hey." "Pizza Steve, please don't tell me you're upset that i was with Uncle Grandpa all day instead of you." "I never said that!" "No, but your attitude does." Pizza Steve didn't respond. "Pizza Steve, if I'm going to live in the RV there will be days i hang with someone else. You're my closest friend but, I'm friends with everyone else too." "Yeah but why now? Can't you do it a few days after you're settled in?" "Well why not just do it now? What's wrong with doing it now?" Pizza Steve was quite for a couple minutes. "Why would you want to hang out with Mr. Gus instead of me?" "It's not that i want to hang with him more than you, but i do want to hang with him." Pizza Steve didn't respond, again. Then there was a long, akward silence. "Wanna practice karate moves?" Stacy asked. "Oh, you want to hang with me now?" "Pizza Steve stop being bitter. Do you think i'm not a good friend for wanting to get to know my other friends more?" "No! It's just that..." "It's just that you're jealous!" "Who would i be jealous of!?" "Because, you want me all to yourself! Don't you!" Stacy jested. "No I don't!" "Then why are you upset? That's so cute Pizza Steve!" "Whatever, let's just practice karate moves then." "Alright."

"Pizza Steve! Stacy! Dinner time!" Uncle Grandpa shouted. "Come on, let's go Pizza Steve!" Stacy raced out of the room. "What's for dinner Uncle G? It's not hotdogs is it?" Stacy asked as she walked in the living room and headed to the kitchen. "Don't worry it's not hotdogs, it's hamburgers!" "Welp, i'll take it." "Pizza Steve! Come eat!" Mr. Gus shouted. Then Pizza Steve finally came into the kitchen. "Alright, alright, i'm here." They all ate their dinner together. "Alright anyone want desert?" Uncle Grandpa asked. "You made desert?" "Yep, and i made your favorite Stacy!" "You did?" "Yeah! I made pumpkin pie!" "I love pumpkin pie!" Uncle Grandpa got everyone a piece of pie.

After they ate, Stacy and Pizza Steve went back to hanging out till they went to bed. Stacy woke up earlier than yesterday to hang out with Mr. Gus. She walked into the living room and Mr. Gus was at the kitchen table with a stack of books next to him. Stacy walked up. "Hey Mr. Gus! What do you have planned for us today?" "I thought i'd show you some books." He handed Stacy a book titled: How to manage anger and find peace of mind. "Sounds... interesting." A couple hours had pasted and Pizza Steve came into the kitchen. "Hey Stacy, are you and Mr. Gus enjoying your reading?" "Yep! We're having a great time!" "Sweet."

Mr. Gus had to head out around 4pm. "Thanks for hanging out with me today Mr. Gus." "It's no problem Stacy, i enjoyed hanging out with you today." "I did too." "Well, see you later." Then Mr. Gus left. Stacy went to Pizza Steve's room. "Hey Peezy, what have you been up to all day?" "Nothing much. What have you been up to? Reading?" Pizza Steve laughed. "Hey! It was nice to hang out with Mr. Gus! I'm glad i did!" "Sure." "So, wanna hang out? Mr. Gus had to leave so i'm free the rest of the day." "I was going to go with Uncle G to help some kids, wanna come?" "Really?!" Stacy eyes lit up. "Sure, why not?" They both went to the living room. Uncle Grandpa was sitting on the couch watching TV. "Hey cheesy, are you ready to go help kids with me?" "Yeah, can Stacy tag along?" "Of course!" "Yay! I'm so excited!" "Let's go you two." Then they headed out.

They arrived home around 6pm. When they got home Uncle Grandpa started making dinner. "Alright, you guys run along, dinner will be ready soon." "Thanks for bringing me along Uncle G." "It's no problem, Stacy. You can tag along anytime!" "Sounds awesome!" Stacy ran to catch up with Pizza Steve. "Hey Pizza Steve, what are you doing?" "I don't know yet." "Well, i have to get ready for work." "You working tonight?" "Yeah, late." "How late?" "Till 12am." "Woah.." "Yeah. Well, i'm gonna get ready." Stacy went into the bathroom to get ready. When she was ready, she told Uncle Grandpa she had to leave and left.

About 30 minutes later Uncle Grandpa called for Pizza Steve. "Pizza Steve! Dinners ready!" "What's for dinner Uncle G?" Pizza Steve asked as he walked into the kitchen. "Grilled cheese sandwiches." "Cool."

After they ate, Pizza Steve went to his room and tried to stay up till Stacy got home but fell asleep an hour before she got home. When Stacy got back, she went to Pizza Steve's room and found him asleep in front of his TV. "Pizza Steveeeee." Stacy shook him awake. Pizza Steve opened his eyes a little bit. "Are you tired?" Then Pizza Steve closed his eyes again. Stacy picked him up and put him in his bed, then went to bed herself.

Stacy slept in late till she had to wake up and get ready for work. Stacy walked into the living room and was about to leave, when Pizza Steve stopped her. "Hey! You're finally awake!" "Yep." "Where are you going?" "Work." "Already?" "Yeah, i'm working from 1pm-9pm today." "What!?" "Yeah, it sucks but i didn't make the schedule." "Good luck." "Thanks."

When Stacy got home Pizza Steve was just about to go to bed. "Hey Pizza Steve, I'm home!" She shouted as she walked into his room. "Hey, just in time. I was about to go to bed." "Wonderful, I'd love to get some sleep right now." "I bet. How was work?" "Awful. I hate working." "Aw, don't worry, you can handle it." "Not too sure about that." "Come on! You're a tough girl! Nothing can stop you!" "Thanks Pizza Steve. I'm going to go get ready for bed, i'll be back in a few minutes."

When Stacy finished getting ready she went right to bed. She was exhausted, and could barley keep her eyes open. Stacy woke up at 7am the next morning. She had to be at work at 9:00. She walked into the living room and was about to leave when she saw Uncle Grandpa cooking breakfast. "Hey Stacy, what are you doing up this early?" "I have to go to work." "Again?" "Yep, it's something I'll do everyday for the next two weeks as far as i know." "When do you get off?" "10pm." "Yikes.." "Don't worry, i'll be fine." "You sure? That sounds like a long tiring day." "Yep, i need the money for health and beauty care stuff and i only get paid about $2 an hour, so far i have $23.43. but that's without tips. I actually have $42.67. I guess it's not that bad for someone who doesn't pay rent, or buy food. And after work today i'd have $70.63 without tips so i guess i can't really complain." "Well have a good day at work." "Thanks Uncle G." Then Stacy left.


	6. Chapter 6

Becoming better friends Chapter 6

Stacy arrived home around 10:30pm. When she walked into the living room everything was dark, everyone was in bed. She went to Pizza Steve's room. He was already asleep, so Stacy got into pajamas and went to bed.

Stacy slept in till 12pm, when she had to get up and get ready for work. She was about to leave, when she walked into the living room everyone was at the kitchen table eating breakfast. "Alright i'm leaving for work." "Bye!" everyone shouted as Stacy walked out. Then Stacy poked her head in. "By the way, i get off at 5pm!" "Alright! See you soon!" Uncle Grandpa shouted.

5pm rolled around and Stacy was supposed to be home around 5:20pm. But when it turned 5:30pm, Uncle Grandpa called. "Hey Stacy? Where are you? You were supposed to be home at 5:20pm." "Yeah.. sorry Uncle G... i got scheduled longer, till 8pm." "Why?" "Someone called off sick.." "Alright well, i guess we'll see you at 8:20pm." "Yep, bye."

When Stacy got to the RV, Uncle Grandpa and Pizza Steve were standing outside waiting for her. "Hey guys." She said as she walked up to them. "Hey, how was work?" Pizza Steve asked. "Bad, i'm so tired." "Sorry to hear that. Do you want to go get some ice cream with us?" Uncle Grandpa asked. "Sure! But as long as i can get gelato!" "Deal!" Pizza Steve added. They went to the ice cream shop and got their ice cream and gelato. Then they headed back to the RV. They all sat in the grass in front of the RV. "It's been so nice having you here, Stacy." Uncle Grandpa said. "It's been really nice being here! I love you guys!" "We love you too!" Uncle Grandpa replied as he put his arm on Stacy's back. "Hey Stace, wanna go take a ride on my speed cycle?" "Sure!" Then they ran off. Uncle Grandpa continued to sit in the grass, eating his ice cream while he watched Pizza Steve and Stacy have fun. "Their so cute together, just two little pizzas running around, having fun." "They are really close friends." Belly Bag added. "Yeah." Uncle Grandpa replied as he just watched Pizza Steve and Stacy.

Later that night, Uncle Grandpa came into Pizza Steve's room to say goodnight. "Are you enjoying it here Stacy?" Uncle Grandpa asked. "Definitely!" "Are you ok staying in Pizza Steve's room?" Stacy looked over at Pizza Steve, and he looked back. "Yep." Stacy smiled. "Your room will be ready this Friday!" "Ooh that's exciting!" Stacy's eyes lit up. "Alright, you two get some sleep." Uncle Grandpa said as he was about to leave the room. "Hey Uncle G..." "Yeah?" Uncle Grandpa turned around. "I have to leave for work at 3pm tomorrow, and as far as i know i get off at 7pm." "Alright."

Stacy woke up at 9am. She walked into the kitchen, Uncle Grandpa was making breakfast and Mr. Gus was helping him. "What's for breakfast Uncle G?" Stacy asked. "Oatmeal." Uncle Grandpa replied. "Sounds good." "You're up early." Pizza Steve said. "Yeah, i'm surprised myself." "Do you have time to hangout after breakfast?" "Sure, what do you want to do?" "Wanna playing some video games?" "Sure."

After they ate, they headed to Pizza Steve's room. They hung out till Stacy had to leave. Soon after Stacy left Uncle Grandpa went to Pizza Steve's room to talk to him. "Hey Pizza Steve." Uncle Grandpa said. "Hey Uncle G, what's up?" "I wanted to talk to you-" Pizza Steve cut him off. "About what?" He asked. "Stacy, what do think about her living here? Are you ok with there being another girl around the RV? Is it alright-" "Yeah it's cool, Uncle G." "Alright. Well, lunch will be ready soon." Uncle Grandpa said as he got up and started to walk out. "Ok."

It was 7:30pm when Stacy finally got home. "Before you ask, i was late because my legs are tired so i walked a little slower." Stacy explained as soon as she walked in the door. "Alright it's fine, how about you come eat dinner with us." Uncle Grandpa replied. "Sorry guys but i'm super tired, is it ok if i just go get some rest?" "Yeah, go ahead." Then Stacy ran off to Pizza Steve's room.

She woke up at 9:30pm. When Stacy woke up she sat up to see Pizza Steve asleep in his bed. She went to see if anyone else was awake. Stacy walked into the living room and saw Uncle Grandpa watching TV. "Hey Stacy! You're finally awake!" "Yep. Looks like you and me are the only ones." "Yeah, sometimes i like to stay up watching TV. Are you hungry? You didn't have any dinner, i could make you a peanut butter and jelly sandwich." "Nah, I'll be fine. Can i stay up with you? I just woke up from a two hour nap so i'm not very tired, and Pizza Steve is asleep and i don't want to wake him up." Stacy explained. "*Sigh* he's so cute when he's sleeping." Stacy admitted in a dreamy tone. "Yeah." Uncle Grandpa patted the couch, encouraging Stacy to sit next to him. Stacy hopped up on the couch.

Uncle Grandpa and Stacy headed to bed at 11pm. Uncle Grandpa couldn't sleep, something didn't feel right. He got up to check on Pizza Steve and Stacy. When he got to Pizza Steve's room, Pizza Steve and Stacy were sound asleep so, Uncle Grandpa just went back to his room. He paced back and forth for what seemed like hours but was only 4 minutes. Then he heard talking coming from Pizza Steve's room. He peeked into his room and saw Stacy pacing. "Un milione di stelle nel ciel Uno splende più luminoso che non posso negare Un amore così prezioso un amore così vero Un amore che viene da me a te ..." Uncle Grandpa couldn't believe it, Stacy was speaking perfect italian. He didn't know what she said exactly but it seemed, sad. After a couple minutes, Stacy said a little phrase "Ti amo pizza steve.." Uncle Grandpa still didn't understand what she said but he understood when she said Pizza Steve, which made him more curious.


	7. Chapter 7

Becoming better friends Chapter 7

The next morning, Uncle Grandpa woke up around 7am to make breakfast for everyone. Not long after he started cooking, Stacy came into the kitchen. "Hey Uncle G." "Oh... hey... Stacy.." "Everything ok?" "Yep!" "Well i'm leaving for work, i'll be back at 6pm." "Ok bye!"

After breakfast, Uncle Grandpa and Pizza Steve went on a walk. Uncle Grandpa was walking and Pizza Steve was riding his speed cycle. "Stacy's room will be ready tomorrow, i'm excited for her to see it!" Uncle Grandpa exclaimed. "Yeah, it'll be cool."

They stayed out all day and decided to pick up Stacy from work at 6. Stacy was quiet all the way home. Uncle Grandpa and Pizza Steve were concerned. "Is everything ok, Stacy?" Pizza Steve asked. Then Stacy freaked out. "EVERYTHING'S FINE! NOTHING WRONG WITH ME! BEST DAY EVER!" Pizza Steve and Uncle Grandpa looked at each other, then back at Stacy. "So.. if today was the best day ever, what happened?" Uncle Grandpa bantered. Stacy stomped ahead of them.

When they finally caught up with her, she was even angrier than before. "What's wrong Stacy? Seriously we're worried." Uncle Grandpa asked. "Nothing." "It's obviously not nothing." Pizza Steve added. "Can we please not talk about it?" "We can help you if-" Pizza Steve was cut off by Uncle Grandpa. "We don't have to talk about it if you don't want to." "Thanks Uncle G." Pizza Steve gave Uncle Grandpa a dirty look.

They finally got to the RV and Stacy ran off to Pizza Steve's room. Pizza Steve came to find her and was about to come in when he heard her talking to someone. "Cosa vuoi, papà?" Pizza Steve was surprised. He knew she could probably speak a little bit of Italian since she was a pizza but he didn't know she could speak it perfectly. "Tutto bene, l'indirizzo è .." Then Stacy came out of Pizza Steve's room. "Hey Pizza Steve, what are you doing?" "Oh, um, just coming to find you! Everything ok?" "Yep, everything is fine!" They both giggled nervously. "Sooo..." Stacy said right before being cut off. "Pizza Steve! Stacy! Dinner time!" Uncle Grandpa shouted. "Oh! Guess we should go eat." Stacy said. "Yep." Then they both walked to the kitchen.

After dinner, Pizza Steve and Stacy went to Pizza Steve's room. "Oh! Hey! Stacy, your room will be ready tomorrow!" "I know I'm so excited!" Stacy faked a smile, tomorrow was going to be a bad day, and she was the only one that knew about what was going to happen. "Well, goodnight Stacy!" "Goodnight!" Stacy giggled nervously.

The next day Uncle Grandpa was going to wake up before anyone and be waiting for Stacy to show her, her room. But Stacy was sitting on the couch when Uncle Grandpa walked into the living room. "Stacy! What are you doing up this early?" "Oh! Just, um, sitting here..." "I wanted to wake up before you and surprise you with your room when you woke up." "Oh, i'm sorry." "Don't worry about it. Do you want to see your new room?" "Yeah!" Stacy tried to sound as happy as she could.

When they got to the door, Uncle Grandpa took a key and unlocked the door. Then slowly opened it. Stacy gasped as her jaw dropped to the floor. "Do you like it? Pizza Steve designed it himself. "It's AMAZING! Better than i could EVER imagine it!" "Glad to hear!" Pizza Steve said as he snuck up on them. Stacy immedently grabbed Pizza Steve and hugged him. She started crying. "Thank you Pizza Steve, it's everything i could ever want! It exceeded my expectations, and it's just so, me!" Just then, there was a knock on the door. Stacy froze. "I wonder who that could be." Uncle Grandpa questioned. He was about to go answer the door when Stacy stopped him. "Hold on Uncle G! I'll get it!" "Alright, do you know who-" Stacy didn't listen, she ran to the door and opened it.

"Hey, dad.." Stacy said as she walked out of the RV, closing the door behind her. "Stacy! Is this where you live?" Her dad asked. "Yep." "Can i come in?" "Sure.." "So, do you own this RV?" "Um.. No.." Stacy said slowly as she opened the door and her, and her dad walked in. Her dad looked around. "Did you say you don't own this?" "Dad... I live with some friends." Then Uncle Grandpa, Pizza Steve, Mr. Gus, and GRFT walked in. "Hey guys! I want you to meet someone." They all walked up to Stacy and her dad. "This is my dad." "You don't live alone!?" "No dad, i don't." Stacy's face turned red from embarrassment. Her dad looked at Pizza Steve. "I see why you wanted to live here." "Dad!" "Anastasia, this is ridiculous, why would you live with these people?" "Dad! Stop." "Hey!" Uncle Grandpa shouted. "Wait... Anastasia?" Pizza Steve asked. "It's my full name." "See, these people don't even know you! You're moving back in with me!" "She doesn't have to listen to you!" Pizza Steve shouted. "You better watch how you talk to me young man, she's a minor, so i can do what i please." "I'm not leaving with you dad." "I'm your father, you're a minor, you'll do what i say. Get your stuff we're leaving." "No." "How dare you talk to me like that! I'm your father, show more respect!" "I'm not going to give respect to the guy who told me i look like a hippie and a stoner!" Everyone gasped. Stacy's dad reached over and grabbed her arm. "Fine, we'll leave without your stuff!" Then her dad dragged her out of the RV. "Tomorrow we're getting your hair cut and dying it back to it's natural color." Her dad said as they started to walk home.

As soon as they got to the house, Stacy raced to her old room and called Pizza Steve. "Hey!" Stacy shouted when Pizza Steve answered. "Hey, what's going on?" "My dad doesn't like me living with you." "Why?" "Because... I don't know. He said he's getting my hair cut and dyed back to it's natural color tomorrow. You've got to help me Pizza Steve." "What can i do? You're a minor, your dad said it himself." "I know." There was a quick pause. "I can run away!" "How would that work? You can't ran away to the RV, he'll find you here." "I never said i'd run away to the RV, let me just put it this way.. how about you and i go camping for a couple days? If me dad can't find me, he'll give up and leave me alone!" "I guess it might work." "Alright, meet me on the outskirts of town in an hour."

An hour had passed, and Stacy was waiting for Pizza Steve. Not too long after, Pizza Steve and Uncle Grandpa arrived. "Are you sure you two will be alright out here?" Uncle Grandpa asked. "We'll be fine Uncle G." Pizza Steve insisted. "Alright, just be careful." Then Uncle Grandpa left. "I see you already have a tent." "Yep, i stole it from my dad, i hope he doesn't mind." Stacy giggled. "I'm sure it's fine." Pizza Steve laughed. "Maybe we should go to the store and get some food so we don't die." "Yeah, good idea."

Then they got to the store. "I'm going to go get some cookies." Pizza Steve said. "Alright, i'll go get some chips." Stacy replied. Stacy was in the chip aisle looking at all the chips, when she accidentally bumped into somone. "Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry! I wasn't paying attention." Then Stacy looked up, her faced turn bright red. Standing in front of her was a nacho chip, wearing sunglasses. "It's fine, it's an accident." He replied. Then he got a good look at Stacy. He laughed. "You look like a girl-version of my son." He laughed. "Um, excuse me?" "Sorry, you just look like my son, as a girl." "Um... what's your son's name...?" Stacy hesitated. "Steven, do you know him?" "Nope!" Stacy giggled nervously. "I thought you were talking about my friend... um, john..." "Oh.." "Well! I need to go! Again sorry for bumping into you!" Stacy ran off before he could respond. She ran into the cookie aisle, and slamed right into Pizza Steve. "Sorry Pizza Steve!" Pizza Steve rubbed his head. "I think i found your dad." Stacy panicked as she grabbed Pizza Steve's hand and picked him up off the ground. "What? How do you know what my dad looks like?" Then Pizza Steve's dad came into the aisle. Pizza Steve glanced at him and knew exactly who it was, he grabbed Stacy and blocked himself behind her. "Is that him?" Stacy whispered. "Yep." Pizza Steve responded quietly. Stacy waved to him, with a nervous smile as he walked by her. "Come on let's go." Stacy told Pizza Steve when his dad finally left the aisle. They paid for their stuff and ran out. "Welp, that was weird." Stacy said. "Let's not talk about it." Pizza Steve said as he started walking. "Oh, you don't want to talk about it? How about we talk about it?" Stacy jested with a smirk on her face. "No." "Why not?" "Because i don't wan-" Pizza Steve paused. "Alright i see what you're doing." "What am i doing, Pizza Steve?" Pizza Steve didn't answer.

Back at the RV, Stacy's dad was knocking on the door, looking for Stacy. Mr. Gus answered the door. "Can we help you?" "Stacy ran away, is she here?" "I haven't seen her, you're welcome to come in and look around if you don't believe me." "No, you seem like a trustable man. Do you know where she would go?" "Shouldn't you know? After all ''we don't really know her'', according to you. But i heard she called saying she was moving out of the country." Mr. Gus replied. Stacy's dad stomped off.

Back at Stacy and Pizza Steve's tent, Pizza Steve's phone starting ringing. "It's Uncle G." He said. "Hello?" Pizza Steve answered. "Hey Pizza Steve, Stacy's dad was just here looking for her." Uncle Grandpa said. "What did you say?" "We told him she wasn't here and didn't know where she was at but heard she moved away." "Aright, we'll be home in a couple days." "Ok bye." Pizza Steve hung up. "What happened?" Stacy asked. "Your dad came to the RV, looking for you. They told him you moved away." "Alright we should be able to return to the RV tomorrow evening. "Ok."

Stacy and Pizza Steve spent their time walking around and exploring stuff. When it was time to head back they gathered their stuff and left. When they got to the RV, Stacy had everyone sit on the couch so she could apologize. "I'm really sorry about my dad coming in here and insulting you guys. He wanted to come see me because he felt bad about what he said to me, so i let him visit. I knew it wouldn't end very well but i still let him come. I'm sorry." "It's not your fault, Stacy." Mr. Gus insisted. "Or should we say Anastasia?" Uncle Grandpa jested. "I can't believe you never told us your actual name!" Pizza Steve added. '*ROAR!*" "You guys can keep calling me Stacy, i like it better than Anastasia." "What!?" Everyone shouted. "*ROAR*" "I don't know, it's just to, girly for me." "I think it sounds magical." Uncle Grandpa replied. "Yeah, kinda." "Hey, Stacy i wanted to ask you something." Uncle Grandpa said. "What?" "Are you able to speak Italian?" "può essere, why?" "Ok, i don't know what you said but, i might have overheard you speaking Italian." Uncle Grandpa laughed nervously. "I wasn't trying to but i happened to hear you." "Certo che tu non lo fossi." Stacy muttered. "Of course i speak Italian. I didn't live in Italy for 8 1/2 years for nothing." "You lived in Italy!?" Pizza Steve exclaimed. "I told you i moved here when i was 8, but i didn't tell you where i moved from." "Why did you move here?" "My parents wanted to see what America was all about so, we moved here." "Cool." Uncle Grandpa replied. "Can we please call you Anastasia?" Uncle Grandpa asked. "Fine, but only on one condition, only call me that when you're mad at me. Ya know kinda like when your parents call you your full name when their mad." "Sure." Uncle Grandpa replied. "I'm going to go put my stuff in my new room. Pizza Steve, wanna help me?" "Sure." "I'll help get the boxes." Mr. Gus said.

When Stacy's room was all set up, she laid in her bed trying to go over everything that had happened since the last time she was is her room. Then there was a knock at her door, even though it was cracked open a bit. "Hey, can i come in?" Pizza Steve asked as he slowly pushed the door open. "Yeah." Stacy sat up. "What are you up to?" "Just thinking, it's been a crazy couple of days." "Yeah, let's just hope your dad doesn't come back looking for you." "Yeah, thanks for reminding me about that." Stacy said sarcastically. "Aw, don't worry everything will be fine. He thinks you don't live in this country anymore, he probably thinks you moved back to italy." "Maybe." Pizza Steve sat next to Stacy on her bed. "This room looks pretty awesome, i bet the guy who designed it was a design master." Pizza Steve jested. "Yeah, pretty awesome guy." Stacy laughed. They sat quietly for a few minutes. "Well, I'm going to be bed, sleeping in that tent was uncomfortable." Pizza Steve said as he hopped of Stacy's bed. "Yeah, me too. Stacy muttered as Pizza Steve left, closing the door behind him.

The next morning, Stacy woke up to a knock on her door. She sat up in her bed. "Come in." "Hey, you wake?" Pizza Steve asked as he opened the door. "Nope, i'm still asleep." Stacy giggled. Pizza Steve laughed. "Breakfast is ready, Uncle G made pancakes." "Alright, I'll come eat. I'll be out in about 15 minutes." "Ok." Then Pizza Steve left.

13 minutes had pasted and Stacy finally came to the table. "How was your first night in your room Stacy?" "It was pretty good, it was kinda like when you move your bed to another spot in your room and it feels a little different but still the same." "Does that mean you're comfortable in there?" "Yeah, i'm more comfortable here than at my dad's house, or my grandma's." Uncle Grandpa smiled, then they continued to eat their breakfast.

"Hey, Pizza Steve, do you want to come sit outside with me? It's a really nice day, it's starting to get cooler outside because fall is coming up." Stacy asked. "Sure." They walked out of the RV and over to the tree in the front yard. Stacy sat down and patted the grass next to her, encouraging him to sit next to her. Pizza Steve walked over and sat down. "Why did you want to come out here?" "I told you, it's nice out. Aren't you kinda tired of sitting inside and playing video games all day?" "No, playing video games is awesome." Stacy placed her hand on Pizza Steve's hand. He quivered as his heart started racing, he yank his hand and nervously held onto it with his other hand. "Everything alright?" Stacy asked. "U-uh, yeah... Of course everything's fine! Why wouldn't it be?" "I don't know, you seem nervous." "What would i be nervous about?" "I don't know, did you not like when i put my hand on yours? If you don't like being touch i won't touch you, it's fine." "What? What do you mean?" "You swiped your hand away when i put mine on yours." "Oh! No, my hand um... itched..." "Oh, alright."

Later that night, Stacy was in her room getting ready for bed when Pizza Steve knocked on the door. "Can I come in?" Pizza Steve asked as he slowly opened the door and peeked in. "Yeah." Stacy walked over and opened the door the rest of the way for him. "Also, can you wait for the "Ok" when you knock on my door? I don't want you to walk in and see something you shouldn't if you know what i mean." Stacy giggled. "Um.." Pizza Steve zoned out. "Yeah." "So what did you come in for?" "Just to um, say goodnight and also... are you working tomorrow?" "Yeah, from 9am to 6pm." "Ok. Well, goodnight." "Goodnight, Pizza Steve." Then Pizza Steve left, closing the door behind him.

Stacy woke up before Pizza Steve and left for work. It was a slow day, Pizza Steve sat outside waiting for Stacy to get home ever since he finished breakfast. At 4pm Uncle Grandpa came outside to check on Pizza Steve. "Hey, Peezy. You still waiting for Stacy to come back?" "Yeah, just two more hours." "Why don't you come inside? You've been out here since 11am." "Nah, I'm ok." "You sure?" "Yeah Uncle G!" "Ok, jeez you don't have to shout." Then Uncle Grandpa went back inside. When Stacy got home she found Pizza Steve asleep in the grass. She picked him up and carried him inside. "Look who i found sleeping in the grass." Stacy said as she brought him in and over to the couch. "I told him he should've came inside." Uncle Grandpa replied as he took Pizza Steve from Stacy. "How long was he outside?" "How long have you been gone?" "Woah, really?" No, since 11am." "Oh, that's still a long time." "Yeah, i'm going to go put him in his room." Stacy walked into the kitchen. "Hey Mr. Gus, what are you doing?" "Cooking dinner." "What are you making?" "Just some mac & cheese." "Sounds good!" Then Uncle Grandpa and Pizza Steve walked into the living room. "He woke up when i was carrying him to his room." Uncle Grandpa said as they walked in.

The rest of the night was very laid back. Everyone did their normal thing till they went to bed. Stacy was getting ready for bed when Pizza Steve knocked on the door, like he does every night since she got her new room. "Come in!" "Look! I waited for the "ok" this time!" Pizza Steve said, cheery as he came in. "Good for you." Stacy replied. "Just came in to say goodnight, and ask if you're working tomorrow." "Well, goodnight, and yep. 7am to 10pm." "Why so long?" "I don't know, ask my boss." Stacy giggled. "Also, could you please not wait outside for me all day? I'll come back, i promise." "I guess, but only because you asked." Then Pizza Steve left.

About five mintues later, there was another knock on Stacy's door. "Come in!" It was GRFT. "Hey Tiger, What's up?" "*ROAR*" "Sure, we can hang for a bit." But "a bit" turned into 4 hours. At 1am the girls were playing would you rather and had been playing for 2 hours, they were having too much fun with all the weird things they would say. When Stacy started to get tired she checked the time. "1:27AM!?" Stacy shouted. "I HAVE TO BE AT WORK AT 7AM!" "*ROAR*" "It's not your fault Tiger, i should've watched the time, it was fun but i need to go to bed." So, Tiger left.

When Stacy woke up she looked at her clocked, she was confused on why the alarm didn't go off. She rubbed her eyes and saw that it was 8:19am. "Oh god! I'm late for work!" Stacy jumped out of bed, put her work clothes on, grabbed her hair brush, and ran out the door. When she got to work she clocked in and went on with her day, hoping her boss wouldn't notice, but she did, and Stacy had to work without pay for 2 days. When Stacy got home she went to her room and screamed into her pillow. She was so stressed out she just called it a night and went to bed.


	8. Chapter 8

Becoming better friends Chapter 8

Stacy woke up at 6am to be at work at 7am. She was gone till 10pm. Just like the night before, Stacy got home and went straight to bed, and woke up at 6am to be at work at 7am, again. While Stacy was at work, Pizza Steve was watching tv when Uncle Grandpa walked in. "Hey Pizza Steve, have you seen Stacy around?" "Not really, she works really early and gets home really late. I'll try to stay up and wait for her to come home to see what's going on."

Pizza Steve was waiting in Stacy's room when she got home. Stacy walked into her room, and Pizza Steve was sitting on her bed. "Oh, hey Pizza Steve. What are you doing here?" "Waiting for you i haven't seen you in a couple days. Do you even come home at night?" Pizza Steve jested. "Yeah it's just, i've been working from 7am to 10pm for a couple days." "Why?" "Look, i'm going to tell you a secret, but you can't tell anyone, ok?" "Ok?" "The last time you came into my room to say goodnight, when you left Tiger came in wanting to hang for a bit. I told her we could for a little bit, and me, being the idiot that i am, didn't watch the time and we ended up hanging till 1:30am. I was so tired I accidentally slept in till 8am when i supposed to be at work at 7. So, i had to work two days without pay. From 7am to 10pm. Today was my last day working without pay." "Woah, that stinks." "Yeah. Hey, so like i'm super tired and have to be at work at 10am, so i'm going to go to bed and sleep in till 9am. Goodnight Pizza Steve." "Goodnight." Pizza Steve replied as he left.

The next morning, Stacy did what she said she was going to do, and slept in till 9am. When she woke up, she got ready for work and left. And of course, when she got home, Pizza Steve was in her room waiting for her. "So, what time are you working tomorrow?" Pizza Steve asked as soon as she walked in. "3pm to 9pm." "That's not too bad." Stacy stared at Pizza Steve for a minute with an annoyed look on her face. "Ok so, it's not the greatest but at least it's not 7am to 10pm." Pizza Steve admitted.

The next day, Pizza Steve walked Stacy to work. "Thanks for... walking me to work, it was nice." "It's no problem." Stacy hugged Pizza Steve. "Be safe walking home, and please don't sit outside all day waiting for me." "I will be fine walking home, it's not like i'm going to get kidnapped." "Stacy pushed Pizza Steve off of her and smirked at him. Pizza Steve rubbed his hand nerviously. "Yeah, ok, i'll be safe." Then Stacy continued to hug Pizza Steve. "Well, i have to go." Stacy said. "Alright." Stacy and Pizza Steve looked at each other for a few seconds. "Ok, bye." Stacy said as she started to walk towards the building. "Bye." Pizza Steve said, waving.

When Stacy got home she was expecting everyone to be alseep. But when she walked into the RV, Pizza Steve was sitting on the couch, watching TV. "Pizza Steve? What are you doing awake?" "Watching TV." "I see that, but why?" "Because i want to." "But it's late." "It's not that late Stacy!" Stacy grabbed the remote and turned off the TV. "Hey!" Pizza Steve shouted. Then Stacy grabbed his hand. "Come on, we're going to bed." She took Pizza Steve to his room then went to bed.

At 3am Stacy woke up and heard noises coming from the living room. She got out of bed, and slowly walked into the living room. She was shaking, she looked up and saw the fidge was open. "Pizza Steve?" "Yeah?" "Oh my gosh, what are you doing!? It's 3am!" "I'm hungry!" "Why don't you just wait till Uncle Grandpa makes breakfast in a few hours?" "Because i want to eat now." Pizza Steve said as he grabbed a container of ice cream. Stacy snatched it from his hands. "Ice cream isn't going to make you an less hungry. Go back to bed." Stacy said as she put it back in the freezer. Pizza Steve huffed as he stomped back to his room.

The next morning, when Uncle Grandpa walked into the living room, Stacy was sitting on the couch watching TV. "Good morning Stacy, are you working today." "No, thankfully." "Cool." Then Pizza Steve walked in. "Hey Cheesy, are you still hungry?" Stacy giggled. He smiled at her as his eyes peeked above his sunglasses when he walked by. "What are you making for breakfast Uncle G?" Pizza Steve asked when he walked into the kitchen. "I was going to make myself a bowl of cereal, do you want me to make you one too?" "Sure." "Hey Stacy! Do you want a bowl of cereal?" Uncle Grandpa shouted. "No!" She shouted back.

When Pizza Steve finished eating he went outside. Stacy noticed then followed him. "What are you doing Pizza Steve?" "Just sitting here." "Why? You never want to go outside." "Well, i heard it was going to rain so i wanted to sit out here, and to be honest-" "Now you're being honest!" Stacy giggled. Pizza Steve put his hand on Stacy's shoulder. "I wanted you to come sit with me." "Then why didn't you ask?" "You seemed busy watching TV." "Yeah right."

Pizza Steve and Stacy played outside for a couple hours till it was time to eat lunch. "Pizza Steve! Stacy! Time to eat!" Uncle Grandpa shouted. "What's for lunch Uncle G?" Pizza Steve asked as they walked inside. "Chicken noodle soup."

Later that night, Stacy was getting ready for bed when there was a knock on the door. But to Stacy's surprise, it wasn't Pizza Steve. It was GRFT. "Hey girl! What's up?" "*ROAR*" "No, i'm not working tomorrow." "*ROAR*" "Sure! We can sleep in my room if you want." "*ROAR*" A couple minutes later, there was another knock at Stacy's door. "Come in!" "Hey Stacy." Pizza Steve said as he opened the door. "I came to say goodnight... oh.." Pizza Steve said as he looked up and saw Tiger. "Am i interrupting anything?" "Nah, you're fine, goodnight." "Goodnight." Then Pizza Steve left. The girls continued to hang out all night.


	9. Chapter 9

Becoming better friends Chapter 9

The next day was a very cloudy, rainy day. The girls slept in late. They woke up around 1pm, and decided to hang at the mall for a few hours.

Finally, around 5pm Stacy & GRFT arrived home. Pizza Steve was sitting on the couch watching TV when they walked in. GRFT Headed to her room and Stacy stopped to talk to Pizza Steve. "Where have you been?" "At the mall." Stacy replied as she lifted her bags in the air to show where she had been. "Cool." "Hey Pizza Steve, I wanted to let you know that i'm off work from a couple days ago till the 30th." "That's cool." "Arn't you excited? You hate when i leave." Stacy smiled. "Yeah." Pizza Steve said, not paying too much attention. So, Stacy just went to her room.

Stacy spent a couple hours on her laptop. Then, there was a knock at her door. "Come in." It was Mr. Gus. "Hey Stacy, i was wondering if you wanted to come hang with me for a bit?" "Sure." Stacy replied as she closed her laptop. "What did you want to do?" Stacy asked as they walked into the kitchen. "I wanted to show you how to play chess." Mr. Gus responded as he sat down at the table. "Ok, sounds nice."

When Stacy finally learned how to play, her & Mr. Gus played for about an hour. They were in the middle of a game when Uncle Grandpa walked in. "Hey Stacy, are you busy?" Uncle Grandpa asked. "Depends, what do you need?" "I was wondering if you wanted to come with me to help some kids." Stacy looked at Mr. Gus. "You can go ahead." Mr. Gus told her. "Awesome! Thanks Mr. Gus!" Stacy replied as she hopped down from the table. "Is Pizza Steve coming with us?" She asked. "Nah, i thought me and you could spend more time together." "Alright."

Stacy had a great time with Uncle Grandpa, helping kids with their homework, destroy monsters, or even just fix a broken toy. Everytime they helped a kid they went on a crazy adventure, and by the 6th kid Stacy was worn out. When they got home Pizza Steve was playing video games in the living room and Mr. Gus was cleaning the kitchen. "Hey Mr. Gus we're back." Uncle Grandpa said as they came inside. "Did you have a good time Stacy?" Uncle Grandpa asked. "Yeah! Thanks for bringing me with you Uncle G!" "It's no problem." Uncle Grandpa went to help Mr. Gus in the kitchen, and Stacy hopped on the couch next to Pizza Steve. "Hey, where have you been... again?" Pizza Steve asked. "I went with Uncle Grandpa to help some kids." "Cool, want to play this game with me?" "Sure."

It was getting late, and Pizza Steve & Stacy were getting hungry. "Hey Uncle G! Can we order pizza?" Pizza Steve shouted. "Sure!" Uncle Grandpa replied as he walked passed the couch. He picked up the phone and ordered some pizzas. When the pizza arrived they all ate, then went to bed.

The next morning, Uncle Grandpa, Pizza Steve, and Mr. Gus went out to help kids, and Stacy tagged along. When they were done helping kids for the day, they went to eat at Captain Blowhole's Seafood Restaurant. "Hey Stacy, don't worry if you don't like seafood, they have other things here." Pizza Steve said. "Yeah, i might just get spaghetti." "Me too." When they got home, Pizza Steve & Stacy went to bed.

The next day, Uncle Grandpa, Pizza Steve, Mr. Gus, GRFT, and Stacy went bowling. They spent the whole day there. Then they went to Burger Queen to eat dinner, and after that, headed home.

Stacy was getting ready for bed, and Pizza Steve wanted to stop by to say goodnight. He walked up to her door and was about to knock, when his heart started racing, and his palms got really sweaty. He took a deep breath and knocked on her door. "Come in!" Stacy shouted. Pizza Steve slamed the door open. "HEY I CAME TO SAY GOODNIGHT SO, GOODNIGHT!" Then Pizza Steve slamed the door and ran to his room. Stacy was confused but ignored it and went to bed anyway.

The next day the gang was eating breakfast when Stacy asked Pizza Steve about what happend last night. "Hey, Pizza Steve, was everything ok last night? You seemed panicked." "Nope! No, not panicked at all.." "Alright." "So, Uncle G, what are we doing today?" Pizza Steve asked. "I'm about to go out to help some kids but you can hang here if you want." "Can i tag along with you? Ya know just me.. and you. Only the two of us." "Alright." Uncle Grandpa replied as he walked out the door. "Alright Stacy! I'll be back later!" Pizza Steve shouted as he ran to catch up with Uncle Grandpa.

When they came back a few hours later, Pizza Steve looked everywhere for Stacy, but couldn't find her. Then he looked in Tiger's room. "Huh, should've been one of the first places i looked." He said as he was peeking in. Then he slowly opened the door. "Heyyyy Stacy, watcha doin'?" "Hanging with Tiger, how was your day with Uncle G?" "Yeah, yeah, it was great." Pizza Steve mumbled fast. "But hey, do you want to come hang with me?" "Um.. kinda in the middle of something Peezy. But we can hang later." "Fine." Pizza Steve said as he walked off.

Later that night, when Stacy was getting ready for bed, Pizza Steve knocked on her door. "Come on!" "Hey! Watcha doin'?" "Getting ready for bed obviously." Stacy said with a sigh. "That's cool." "If you say so." "So, I came to say-" "Goodnight, I know. Goodnight Pizza Steve." "Alright... goodnight."

The next day, Pizza Steve & Stacy hung out at the arcade. They were there for hours, they even ate lunch there. They arrived home around 6pm. "Hey guys, did you have fun today?" Uncle Grandpa said as they walked in. "Yeah." Pizza Steve replied. "Yep." "So what are you making for dinner Uncle G?" "Hotdogs." Later that night, Stacy & Pizza Steve watched movies all night long. Till 5am when they finally went to bed.

The next morning, Uncle Grandpa had to wake up Pizza Steve & Stacy before they slept in all day. Pizza Steve & Stacy hung out, and did their usual thing, till later that afternoon. They were hanging in Pizza Steve's room when Tiger came in. "*ROAR*" "Hey Tiger." Stacy responded. "*ROAR*" "Um.. sure." "I thought we were hanging out, Stacy." "I know, Pizza Steve, but we hang out 24/7 is it ok if i hang with Tiger?" "I guess." Pizza Steve sighed as they walked out of his room.

The next day was a very cool, sunny day. After breakfast Pizza Steve & Stacy went outside to ride Pizza Steve's speed cycle. They were riding around the yard when Mr. Gus came outside. "Hey Mr. Gus, where are you going?" Stacy asked. "I'm going to go to the gym for a couple hours." "Ooh, can I come with you? I mean, I'm too little to actually do anything there, but I'd like to go with you, we never hang out." "Sure." "You don't mind, do you Pizza Steve?" "No... it's fine... go ahead." Pizza Steve hesitated. "Cool! Thanks Pizza Steve!" Stacy said as she ran to catch up with Mr. Gus.

Stacy & Mr. Gus hung out at the gym, then went to Burger Queen for lunch. After they ate, they headed home. When they walked into the RV Pizza Steve was helping Uncle Grandpa make hamburgers. "Hey, Stacy. Me and Uncle G are making lunch, want to join us?" "Oh.. sorry peezy, me and Mr. Gus ate already. We had lunch at Burger Queen." "Oh..." Pizza Steve hopped off the counter and stomped to his room.

The next morning, Pizza Steve woke Stacy up at 6am. "Pizza Steve?" She asked as she rubbed her eyes. "Yeah." "What are you doing?" She quickly looked at her clock. "It's 6am!" "Yeah, I know!" "Why!?" "Because i wanted to make sure I get to hang out with you all day." "Aw, come on... seriously!? You woke me up for that!?" "Yeah! You always ditch me while we're hanging out!" "Ok, ok. I'm sorry, it's just that... we hang out alot. So when i'm able to hang with someone else for a second I do..." "What are you saying exactly?" "... ...NO! No, no, no, no, I did NOT mean it like that." Pizza Steve started to laugh. "I know." "Look, I'll hang out with you, and only you today. I promise. Can i at least get a couple more hours of sleep?" "No, you have to get up right now." Pizza Steve said as he grabbed her arm and started pulling her out of bed. "Why!?" "Because." Pizza Steve replied as he pulled her arm, causing her to fall out of bed. "Whoopsies, sorry about that." Stacy rubbed her crust as she got up. "Why do we have to get up so early?" "Because, if i let you get up whenever you want you'll make plans without me." "That's ridiculous." Pizza Steve grabbed Stacy's hand. "Come on, let's go."

He dragged Stacy all the way to the kitchen. "Can you guess what we are going to do?" Pizza Steve said, joking around with a smirk on his face. "I don't know, cook food?" "We're going to cook pancakes!" "Cheesy, do you even know how to make pancakes?" "Sure i do! The box instructions arn't that hard." Stacy sighed as she hopped onto the counter with Pizza Steve. "I don't know... I've never seen you cook before..." "Exactly! Trust me it'll be great!" "Alrightttt..."

30 minutes later the kitchen, Pizza Steve & Stacy, were covered in pancake batter. The kitchen smelled like burnt food, and the pan they were using was on fire. It was chaotic. "Well, we're doing so great so far!" Stacy said sarcastically. "Yeah... I thought we'd do better." "I didn't." "We should probably get this cleaned up before someone wakes up." "Ya think?" Pizza Steve & Stacy quickly cleaned up the kitchen. As soon as they were done Uncle Grandpa walked in. "Hey Uncle G!" Pizza Steve & Stacy greeted. "Good morning! What are you two doing?" "Oh, ya know... nothing..." Pizza Steve laughed nervously. Stacy giggled quietly hoping Uncle Grandpa wouldn't notice and question her. "So... Uncle G, what are you doing today?" Stacy asked, trying to change the subject. "I was going to go out and help some kids." "Sounds cool." Pizza Steve replied. "Well, i should be heading out." Then Uncle Grandpa left.

Pizza Steve & Stacy were in Pizza Steve's room, trying to figure out what to do next. "Do you want to go outside?" Stacy asked. "No, we're outside too much." Then there was silence for a few seconds. "Wanna play some video games?" "And you say we go outside too much." Stacy replied, rolling her eyes. Then she walked over to Pizza Steve's CD player. "How about we jam out to some rock music?" She asked putting a CD in. "Alright."

They listened to music, played guitar, and watch some horror movies till Stacy was getting tired and decided to work on her laptop in her room. The rest of the evening was very quiet, there was a knock at Stacy's door around 9pm. "Come in!" She shouted. "Hey, it's me. I came to say goodnight." Pizza Steve said as he opened the door. "Woah, what a surprise, i didn't think it would be you!" Stacy giggled. Pizza Steve laughed. "I had a good day with you." "I had a good-" Then Stacy's phone started to ring. Without seeing who it was she answered it and put it on speaker. "Anastasia?" Said a voice on the other line. "mamma!? Cosa stai chiamando?" Stacy said. "Wow, watch your attitude. I was calling to see if we could meet up tomorrow." "Perché?" "Woah, I just want to see my only daughter, is there something wrong with that?" "No, è solo ... sapete cosa, sì! andiamo insieme! Quando stavi pensando?" "Tomorrow! Are you available?" "oh ... um, sì che ora? E dove?" "How about 2pm and it doesn't matter to me." "Vuoi incontrare il Café locale?" "Sure! See you tomorrow!" Then she hung up. "So... was that your mom?" Pizza Steve jested. "Yeah. We're going to hang out tomorrow. I'm really nervous, i haven't seen her in, maybe, 5 years? I'm pretty sure my dad told her about how i look now, he probably didn't make it sound promising." "Can i meet your mom?" "I don't know, Pizza Steve. I should probably get to see her first and catch up before she meets you." "Alright."

Stacy didn't get any sleep that night. She tossed and turned all over her bed. She was so nervous about seeing her mom, she could only image what her dad told her. What felt like 5 hours was only 2 minutes. So she got out of bed to get a glass of water and tried to go to sleep. Only to fail, once again. She did, however, fall asleep a few times throughout the night only to wake up every couple hours.

She slept in super late. She fell asleep around 5am and finally slept without waking up. Stacy woke up in just enough time to take a shower, get ready, and leave. She was 5 minutes late. Which made her more nervous, her mom hated being late and was very strict about it. Stacy walked into the café and looked around everywhere for her mom. Her mom spotted Stacy before she got a chance to see her. She jumped up, ran over to Stacy, and hugged her immedently. "I've missed you so much!" Stacy's mom exclaimed as her eyes began to water. She pushed herself off Stacy and looked her up and down. "Oh... woah," "What?" Stacy panicked. "It's nothing... it's just that, your father said you looked crazy but i didn't think you would look that bad, but at the same time, i didn't know what to expect." "So, you hate it?" "No! I-i... i don't know." "Wow, way to show your true colors, mom." "Anastasia, you do not look bad. I'm just not used to this look." Her mom began to explain. "Trust me you look... fabulous..." She hesitated. "Can we just sit down and... catch up?" Stacy asked. "Of course." They sat down at the nearest table. "What have you been doing for 5 years?" Stacy's mom asked. Stacy took a deep breath. "Where do i start? I made new friends about 4 1/2 years ago, i live with them now. I have a job, i work at a local burger joint. And I'm about to start online collage in a couple weeks." "Wow... ..." There was a long pause. "I'm not going to lie to you, when your father came home from seeing you for the first time after 5 years and seeing your new home and told me what happened i thought you had nothing going for you." "Wait, dad thinks i don't live here anymore. How did you know?" "I have your phone number, Anastasia. wait..." Her mom stopped. "Your father thinks you don't live here?" She asked. "It's a long story, just don't tell him i still live in the US." "Alright...?" "What were you going to tell me?" "I was saying... Your father told me you live with horrible people, and that you're not doing anything with your life." "Dad only saw my friends once. And he has no idea what i'm doing! I never told him! He took one look at my friends, judged, and dragged me out. I can't believe my dad hates me. Just for my looks!" "He doesn't hate you. You know how your father is, he's very strict." "That's the problem!" Stacy shouted. Everyone turned and looked at her like she was crazy. "Why don't you all take a picture! It lasts longer!" She shouted again. Everyone went back to minding their own business. "Wow, you've changed, Anastasia." "Mom, I'd love to keep in touch and reconnect with you, but could you please just called me Stacy?" "I'll try, as long as you call me mother instead of mom." "Deal." They both agreed. "Can I meet your friends, Anastasia? I-i mean, Stacy." "Not right now mom- mother, life is too crazy at the moment." "Fair enough."

Not too long after, Stacy and her mom left the café. Her mom promised to not tell her dad about that day, and Stacy promised to meet her mom at the café once a week. She even agreed to letting her mom meet Uncle Grandpa and the gang when the time was right. Stacy got back to the RV around 5pm. "Hey Stacy, how was your day?" Pizza Steve asked as Stacy walked into the RV. "It was great!" "Awesome. Do i get to meet your mom yet?" "Not yet, but you will sometime. I meet up with my mom once a week, once i'm fully reconnected with her you guys can meet her." "Alright." "I'm going to do some work on my laptop in my room, you're welcome to come hang out." "Ok."


	10. Chapter 10

Becoming better friends Chapter 10

The next day, Pizza Steve & Stacy slept in late. Stacy didn't have to go anywhere so she decided to catch up on her sleep. Once they finally got up they hung around the RV till later that evening. They were watching TV when Uncle Grandpa came to talk to them.

 _"Hey guys, i'm heading out." "Where are you going Uncle G?"_ Pizza Steve asked. "Alright, sounds cool." "Yeah, so we'll be home late tonight. _"Me and Belly Bag are going to go bowling for a few hours."_ Then Uncle Grandpa left. Pizza Steve & Stacy continued to watch TV till Tiger came to talk to them. _"*ROAR*"_ Tiger was going to go to a concert with a couple of her tiger friends.

A few minutes later, Mr. Gus came into the living room. _"Why are you dressed so nice?"_ Pizza Steve asked. _"Are you leaving too?"_ Stacy added. _"Yep, i have a date with Denise." "Oh, have fun!"_ Stacy exclaimed as Mr. Gus left _. "Well, looks like we have the whole RV to ourselves, what fun things should we do?"_ Then Pizza Steve hopped off the couch and left the room. _"Alright..."_

Stacy decided to work on her laptop in her room. Not long after she went into her room a note slipped under her door. The note had a message written in red that said **"Ballroom 7pm. P.S Wear pink."** _"Wear pink?"_ Stacy questioned at loud. But, she went out to buy a pink dress anyway.

She came back just in time to go to the ballroom. She slowly opened the door. Her jaw dropped. The fire place was lit up, there was a buffet of food, candles lit everywhere. It was beautiful. Then, Pizza Steve came out of no where. _"Oh, you're here. I like your dress." "Yep. Thanks. You don't look too bad yourself, I didn't know you had a suit." "Of course i do!"_ Stacy looked over at the buffet. _"Did you make all this food?" "Yep." "I don't believe you." "Really i did!" "Yeah right!"_ Then Pizza Steve walked over to one of the tables and pulled out a chair for Stacy. She walked over and sat down.

They ate and had a good time. Once they finished eating, Pizza Steve clapped his hands as he said _"Now"_ He grabbed Stacy's hand and took her to the middle of the floor, as a slow song started _. "May i have this dance?"_ Pizza Steve asked. _"I don't know, can you?"_ Stacy replied, giggling. Pizza Steve pulled Stacy closer and started to dance with her _. "This is so wonderful, Pizza Steve."_ Stacy said in a very calming tone. _"Wait.. this is the song we danced to on my 17th birthday!" "Oh, is it? I didn't notice." "I still don't believe you made all that food yourself."_ Stacy jested _. "Sure i did!" "Well, it was really good." "Thanks."_

They danced quietly **. "Is this a sign?"** Stacy thought to herself. **"Is Pizza Steve hinting that he likes me? Should i ask him? No, no i probably shouldn't... sorta? Oh! I know!"** _"Hey... Pizza Steve?" "Yeah?"_ Pizza Steve replied. _"Do you ever think we'll be more.. than.. friends..?"_ Stacy hesitated. _"Like.. best friends?"_ Pizza Steve asked. _"No... no, like... ... boyfriend and girlfriend...?"_ They were both quiet for a minute before Pizza Steve lowered his hand down her back. He pulled her closer. Their lips were 2 inches apart. Stacy blushed, having an idea about where this was going _. "So..."_ Stacy began then, Pizza Steve kissed her.

Their lips stayed locked for a couple minutes, they both blushed as they stopped kissing and looked into each others eyes. _"So... are we...?"_ Stacy began. Before she could go on, Pizza Steve kissed her cheek and shook his head yes. He picked her up and spun her around. They were both giggling and having a good time. As soon as Pizza Steve placed Stacy down she said _"Can we keep this a secret for a while? You know how excitable Uncle G will be, he'll never leave us alone." "Sure."_

Suddenly the front door opened. _"*gasp* someones home!"_ Stacy panicked. _"Quick, we have to get this cleaned up!"_ They were rushing around, cleaning, when the door to the ballroom opened. They both froze as the door opened slowly. _"Oh gosh!"_ Stacy whispered. The more the door opened the more they panicked they got, but it was just Tiger. _"Tiger!"_ They both shouted, relieved. _"*ROAR*" "Should we tell her?"_ Stacy asked. _"I don't know, you're the one that wanted to keep it a secret." "I trust her."_ Stacy walked up to Tiger. _"Tiger, i have something very important i want to share with you, but, you can't tell anyone else, ok? We'll tell everyone else later but we're not ready."_ Tiger agreed as Stacy took a deep breath. _"Pizza Steve and I... are... dating.." "*ROAR!*" "Just don't tell anyone, Tiger."_ Pizza Steve added. _"She won't."_ Stacy replied. _"Can you help us clean up, girl?" "*ROAR*"_

The 3 of them got the room all cleaned up. Tiger headed to her room while Pizza Steve & Stacy took a seat on the couch. _"What now?"_ Pizza Steve asked. _"I, um, i don't know. I'm still not used to the fact we're actually dating now." "Are you not happy?" "No I am very happy! Just.. can I tell you a secret?" "What?" "I've liked you ever since i met you." "Really?" "Yep." I started like you about.. i don't even know, maybe like a month ago. But there was always something about you. You're like super awesome." "You really think so?" "Yeah! You're the coolest girl i know!" Stacy blushed. "You're, like, the coolest guy i know." "I know."_ Pizza Steve smirked as he leaned over, closer to her. They started making out. They were both distracked, they almost didn't hear the door open.

"We're home! Uncle Grandpa exclaimed, slamming the door open. _"O-oh, hey, Uncle G."_ Pizza Steve greeted nervously, adjusting his sunglasses which had fallen when Uncle Grandpa startled him. _"What have you two been up to?"_ They were both quiet. They didn't want to tell him what they actually did but didn't know what else to tell him. Stacy gave Pizza Steve a worried look, she knew he was good at lying so she hoped he would lie about what they did. _"We just watched TV."_ Stacy was relieved, winking at Pizza Steve. _"Sounds cool. Well, i'm going to head to bed, don't stay up too late."_

Pizza Steve and Stacy went to bed not too long after Uncle Grandpa did. Stacy was just about to get in bed when Pizza Steve knocked at her door. Without waiting for an ok, Pizza Steve came in. He quietly walked over to Stacy and airily kissed her. _"Goodnight."_ He whispered, staring into her eyes. _"Goodnight."_ She said back. He continued to smile at her as he slowly walked out and closed the door.


End file.
